She knows not what the curse may be
by queenofscripture
Summary: Takes place season two...Merlin and Guinevere are being sought out by the royal siblings as love interests. However, they both fear they may get in big trouble for these interactions. Unfortunately, noble people are used to having their every demand met, including in the love department. Merlin x Morgana and Arthur x Guinevere.
1. Chapter 1

"I'll make sure she knows who they are from," Gwen said, taking the flowers from Merlin. He smiled and walked away as she closed the door.

"My lady?" Gwen asked, shaking Morgana, who was clearly having yet another nightmare.

Morgana groaned. "What?"

"You were making a terrible amount of noise," Gwen said, holding out the flowers, "Merlin just brought these for you."

"Merlin…" Morgana said, "He is so sweet."

"Definetly a lover," Gwen remarked.

Morgana giggled, "Yes, I can tell that too."

"I quite think he likes you," Gwen said, placing the purple flowers in a vase.

"Oh Gwen, don't be silly, of course he doesn't!" Morgana blushed.

"I beg to differ." Gwen sat next to Morgana. "And if my judgement serves me right, maybe you return those feelings."

Morgana stood up. "Oh now you really are being ridiculous!"

Gwen held her hands up. "I'm just stating what I see. And you can deny it all you want but I think your hiding something."

Morgana blushed again. "Don't be ridiculous, of course I am not. He can be my friend, nothing more. I'm sure he has plenty of woman friends, well, I mean, with looks like those." She bit her tounge. Oops.

"With looks like those?" Gwen repeated, raising her eyebrows.

"I only mean that yes, he is handsome. I am sure plenty of women are attracted to him. But not I. I mean I am not saying I don't like him. Well not like like that, but I do like him….oh Gwen I do like him like that! What do I do!" Morgana spat out.

"Tell him?" Gwen suggested.

"I can't tell him. Are you crazy!" Morgana grabbed a glass of wine and chugged it, her face flushing as she put the glass down clumsily.

"I didn't know you liked him that much!" Gwen teased.

" I am the kings ward, he is a servant. We can't be together. It is impossible….a ridiculous notion obviously."

Gwen coughed.

"I am not referring to your situation with Arthur. It is different. Much different." Morgana said.

"Mhmm, right." Gwen nodded.

"What do I do?" Morgana wailed, collapsing onto her bed. " Why must I suffer so?"

Gwen would have hardly called Morgana's priviledged life suffering, but she said nothing.

"It really is taxing. Oh hell! I'm sure I will accidently say something at some point. I may as well just tell him," Morgana said.

Gwen smiled. "That's the spirit!"

"I shall go tell him right now!" Morgana exclaimed, walking for the door.

"In your robe and barefeet?" Gwen asked, holding out Morgana's purple gown. "Perhaps something more elegant?"

As Gwen helped Morgana into her dress, Morgana remarked, " If he too returns the feelings it should not matter what I wear!" "I agree completely," Gwen agreed, " but you can't wander about the castle like that."

"No, indeed," Morgana said, sitting at her vanity and applying cosmetics as fast as she could, and throwing a diadem on. She groaned, looking at her dark circles under her eyes, a product of her nightmares, then stood up. "How do I look?"

"Perfectly suitable!" Gwen said, opening the door.

"Suitable?" morgana snapped.

"Just go!" Gwen waved her hand, shooing Morgana out of her own chambers.

Morgana walked quickly down the halls, her high heels clicking. She hoped she would not run into Arthur and Uther, who would question her. Luck was on her side. She opened the door to Gauis' chambers.

"Lady Morgana?" Gauis asked.

"Is Merlin here?" she asked, looking around the room.

"Yes, he is in his room." Gauis said, confused.

"Oh, good, I need to speak to him," Morgana walked across the room. Gauis followed. Morgana turned to him. "Alone."

She knocked. "Merlin?" She paused. "Merlin, it's me, Morgana!"

Merlin jumped off his bed, knocking his magic book onto the floor. Why was she here? Oh god!

"Uh, one moment!" he yelled, yanking his best shirt on. He looked at himself in the mirror, ruffled his hair and decided that would have to do. He paused….his room was a pigsty. He incanted a spell, and all fell into order. He opened the door. "My lady?"

Morgana walked into his room and shut the door. "What is it?" he asked.

Morgana grabbed his hand. "Merlin..I…I." She looked at the floor, then back up. "I love you. There. I said it. It wasn't as hard as I thought."

Well…he hadn't expected..that. Merlin looked at her dumbfounded.

"Oh god, I really do look a fool don't I. Falling in love with servants. Silly me. Im sorry…I must be ill." She mumbled, turning to leave.

Merlin grabbed her hand, "No. Don't go. I will be honest. I love you too!"

Morgana burst into a smile. Merlin smiled back and laughed. Merlin advanced towards her and kissed her deeply. They twirled about the room, still kissing. He pressed her against the wall.

"Uh, uh, I don't think so," she giggled, pushing him across the room to the other wall. "That's my job." In the process, she knocked over a pot. It smashed loudly, but they continued on.

"Is everything alright?" Gauis called. They looked at each other awkwardly, breaking apart. "Yes, I dropped something!" Merlin called.

Morgana said, " I uh, should be..um leaving probably…er…yeah, I will see you later, I can't be seen here."

Merlin nodded, understanding, kissed her once more and then opened the door.

Morgana straightened her dress as she walked out. Gauis gave her a weird look, then looked to Merlin. He was staring, googly-eyed.

"Thank you for the information, Merlin," Morgana said curtly.

Gauis saw her diadem was twisted and falling off…. She straightened it as Gauis eyed her.

"Good to see you Gauis," she said, smiling and walking out.

"Merlin!" Gauis smacked Merlin's head once Morgana had left. "I can't believe you! If Uther found out he would have your head!"

"You were eavesdropping!" Merlin accused.

"No, I heard pots crashing and she was adjusting her dress when she walked out that door. …you forget I was young once…I know what these things look like."

"Ugh, I don't even want to know ,please spare me the details," Merlin said. "She came to me first! It wasn't my fault!"

"Never the less," Gauis warned, "It cannot continue."

Merlin nodded, wondering how it would be possible not to continue _that._


	2. Chapter 2

Later that evening, Morgana was lost deep in her thoughts about Merlin as she awaited her dinner.

"Stew, my lady?" Gwen asked when she finally arrived, opening the lid to an enticing smelling pot.

"Oh, yes please, " Morgana relied, suddenly ravenous. She grabbed a plate and began digging into the chicken stew. Gwen had just finished ladling herself a portion before Morgana was half-done.

"Are you alright?" Gwen inquired, eyeing Morgana's plate.

"Flirt…er falling makes me hungry?" Morgana explained, catching herself.

"Flirting?" Gwen asked raising her eyebrow.

"No, falling. I never said that!" Morgana rose from the table. She launched into an explaination, "I, er, fell earlier…when I was out in the forest today. Took me a while to get back…so I'm ravenous!"

"You know, Morgana, I usually can tell when you're lying. Its really not that hard," Gwen said.

"What?! You dare accuse me of lying?" Morgana snapped.

Gwen rolled her eyes. "Oh for the sake of the gods! I bet you didn't even go to the forest today! I am not that stupid."

"I never said you were stupid!" Morgana retorted, pacing the room. Why was she so horrible at lying?

"So, about this flirting business…I trust things are going well with Merlin then," Gwen replied, winking.

Morgana looked at the floor. "No," she mumbled, "No. Nothing is happening! It cant. No way it is possible."

"I understand how you must be feeling," Gwen offered, "I am in the exact same situation as you. You just have to live in the moment, and see what it will bring!"

"Well, may I inform you that Arthur is allowed to snog any woman he wants and will not be reprimanded! I however, am not!" Morgana exclaimed.

Gwen gasped. "We..we..Arthur and I..do not.. we do not…snog!"

"Yeah right!" Morgana scoffed. The likelihood Gwen and Arthur didn't snog was about a one in a million chance.

"Well not like that anyways. Why? How many times have you and Merlin "snogged"?" Gwen retorted.

"We've not even kissed! Good goddess! I just spoke to him today," Morgana lied, "I told you. I can't. We can't be together. We haven't done anything of the sort."

Gwen raised her eyebrows. "I told you I could tell when you were lying."

Morgana groaned. Her cover had been blown once more.

She really needed to get better at this lying thing.


	3. Chapter 3

"Okay Merlin," Merlin said aloud to himself as he made his bed, "You can do this. Don't look at her. You can't do this anymore. You satisfied your whims yesterday with her wonderful lips and that generous view her gown provided. And her perfect face and her perfect body. You can go no further than this!"

Merlin prayed Gauis hadn't heard him.

No luck with that.

Merlin stepped out of his bedroom to see Gauis standing there, arms crossed, tapping his foot in an irritated manner. "You satisfied your whims with her body?"

"No!" Merlin snapped defensively, "Not like that!"

He didn't want to explain to Gauis. How mortifying!

"You better not have! I sware boys these days have no sense of courtesy or chivalry! In my day..." Gauis began.

"No, Gauis, I really do not want to hear about it right now thank you I am going to be late to serve Arthur at breakfast," Merlin rambled, pushing past Gauis.

"You don't want breakfast?" Gauis asked, holding out a hunk of bread and meat.

Merlin nodded. "Right, thank you! Bye now!"

He wolfed down his meal as he ran to the great hall.

When he entered the hall though, all hopes of ignoring Morgana were shattered. What in the name of the gods was she wearing?! That red dress was hardly a breakfast gown!

"Merlin!" Arthur snapped. "Stop staring at Morgana and pour me some wine."

Gwen was standing behind Morgana, staring at Merlin and grinning like she knew something he didn't. He rolled his eyes at her and poured the royal clotpole some wine.

Uther was glaring at him.

Merlin was taken aback when he asked, "Do you have some mental affliction, boy?"

Again, Merlin was taken aback when Morgana answered for him, "Yes my lord, he most definetely does. We aren't quite sure what it is though. He is daft. Just ignore his actions. He's only good at serving."

She winked at him and popped a cherry in her mouth.

Merlin had to bite his lip from gaping at her. She was pretty sure she was not referring to serving food.

Uther was still staring at him, his face stony as usual.

Merlin smiled awkwardly and nodded, standing back as he waited for Arthur to beckon for refreshments again.

Uther finally turned away and began discussing the daily matters of state to Arthur and Morgana.

They spoke of a raid on a nearby town, the new taxes on trading exotic goods, the execution of a few criminals for using sorcery. Morgana looked like she was going to fall asleep on her plate of exotic fruit.

Then Uther mentioned the upcoming winter festival, and Merlin watched in amusement as she immediately perked up.

"Are the knights doing a tournament again?" Morgana asked. "That was the best part last year."

Both Morgana and Gwen seemed to like watching burly men beat the crap out of each other. Merlin suddenly felt self conscious, wishing he were a little more buff. Well when you were running after the royal clot pole all day with no time to eat except to shovel the occasional meal down your throat, it was a bit difficult to bulk up!

Uther nodded. "Yes, don't you worry! And perhaps you will find a husband this year! It is time you start looking."

Morgana's expression turned stony as Uther said that.

Uther didn't seem to notice and continued babbling on, "Yes, there will be skating, traders tents, the great Yule feast, the knights tournament, a winter hunting quest for the dinner meat, and a snowball fight for the peasants. Simple people," he looked to Merlin, "seem to enjoy such things."

Merlin awkwardly smiled again, his eyes shifting nervously.

Morgana wasn't winking at him this time though, but rather looking very depressed as she stared off into space.

He watched as suddenly she got up. "Excuse me, I'm afraid I don't feel very well."

Gwen followed Morgana out the door.

"Merlin, go get my armour ready. I've got to get going with my day too," Arthur said, "But more wine first!"

Merlin refilled the goblet one last time and hurried out.

He was walking with haste to Arthur's chambers when he felt a hand grasp his arm, and pull him into the dark alcove.


	4. Chapter 4

**forgive me this chapter sucks a lot but oh well it kind of shows morgana's feelings a bit and hopes for the future and how she doesn't really like living at Camelot. (with a king like Uther I'm not surprised)**

Her perfect lips were pressed up against his the moment he was in the alcove.

He was taken aback at first, but did not pull away.

But she wouldn't stop.

For fear of discovery in the not very well hidden alcove he lightly pushed her away. "What are you doing?"

She looked like she was about to cry.

He touched her arm. "What's the matter? I thought you were ill."

"Yes, I am. I felt like throwing up after Uther's little marriage comment," she snapped.

"Oh," Merlin said. He didn't know what to say.

"I don't want to marry! Not yet. Not any nobleman. I just want you," she pulled him to her again.

"Not here!" He pushed her away again.

She glared."Fine. Well, I don't care what Uther wants. I'm not his daughter to sell as he pleases. That was for my parents to do. They are dead. I don't answer to anyone!"

"Woah, hold up, didn't he say you "might" start looking," Merlin replied, stressing the "might."

"No, trust me, I know him. That was not a request. That was an order. " She grabbed Merlin's arm, not speaking, just staring into his eyes.

She had very expressive eyes. Merlin had noticed that many times before. They gave away her emotions easily.

Currently, she was wearing her angry eyes.

"Okay, okay, what do you want me to do?" Merlin wrapped his arms around her.

"Just...help me out of this," she said, returning the embrace.

"When the time comes and an issue is facing us, then I will help," Merlin stroked her silky hair.

She sighed dreamily. "Can't we just run away Merlin? Go live an adventurous life. Live in peace in the forest, become simple farmers, travel across the Briton lands?"

Merlin chuckled. "A dream, nothing more."

She slapped his arm. "No, I'm serious."

"We can't run away, that would be too dangerous!" Merlin couldn't believe she was even suggesting such a thing. In his wildest dreams he had never dreamt that she would be serious about them being together.

But as he stared at her, her eyes once again betraying her, he saw that she was dead serious.

How had he ended up in this situation? He was a worthless servant. She was essentially a princess.

He couldn't believe his luck.

And his problem.

He never thought coming to Camelot would entail this.

"No, I really think we should," she replied.

"You could live without your gowns and jewels?" Merlin teased.

She slapped his arm again. "Of course I could! I'd just take my belongings with me!"

"You're such a dreamer! That is why I love you!" He kissed her once more. "I've got to go now before Arthur kills me."


	5. Chapter 5

****** so merlin and morgana are getting a little cozier with each other and gwen totally ships merlin and morgana and morgana totally ships arthur and gwen :P**

A week later.

The Yule festivities were beginning.

Morgana glanced out her window, from where she was she could see people on the skating pond.

She half wanted to go out and try it for herself, but she would probably make a fool of herself and fall and knock herself out. She was very accident - prone. That was what happened from being a lady and never having to do anything.

From her vantage point she could also see servants rolling and packing snowballs for the snowball fight.

That event Morgana would be participating in.

It was for the common people, but if she dressed in one of Gwen's dresses and put her hair up she could probably be able to slip by unnoticed.

She hadn't asked Merlin if he was going to participate in it, she slightly doubted this because he would probably have too much work to do, but she figured she could convince him.

The door burst open, revealing Gwen holding an ice blue gown.

"My new gown! " Morgana shrieked in excitement, running over to Gwen.

Picking up the dress, she admired the crystalline colour, the diamonds sewn into spiral designs along the spoon cut neckline and the ermine foresleeves.

"It's divine," Gwen gushed, eyeing the dress enviously.

Feeling generous, Morgana decided to give Gwen an early Christmas present.

"Now that you have brought me a gift, I have one for you!" Morgana rushed over to her dresser and pulled out the little silk bag.

Gwen smiled. "Oh you shouldn't have my lady!"

"Oh stop it. It's the least I can do." Morgana returned the grin. "Go on! Open it!"

Gwen pulled out the necklace, a green gem resting on a silver chain, her eyes widening. "Ohhhhh, oh my goodness, I don't know what to say! I don't know what to say!"

"Thank you?" Morgana suggested.

"Yes! Thank you! Oh my goodness!

You shouldn't have, really! I can't thank you enough!" Gwen squealed and hugged her.

Morgana shrugged. "Uther gives me money, I spend it wisely. Besides, it might catch Arthur's eye." She winked.

Gwen rolled her eyes and saucily added, "I catch his eye without needing to wear sparkling trinkets."

"Ooh, well in that case I'll take it back!" Morgana held out her hand.

Gwen held the necklace away. "No,no, really, that's fine."

Morgana laughed. "I need you to do me a favor."

Gwen nodded. "Yes?"

"I need to borrow a dress of yours."

"Why?" Gwen raised her eyebrow.

"I, er, want to participate in activities that are not...ehm, suited to a lady."

"Nothing dangerous I hope," Gwen tutted.

"Oh, no!" Morgana said. How dangerous could getting drunk on mulled wine and throwing snow at an attractive man be?

Besides, in a peasants disguise, sneaking off with a servant would be very easy.

Tonight would be for fun and being her true self.

Tommorow would be for acting like the princess she was supposed to be.

At least she would get gifts. That always helped make the dull banquets and dances better.

"I'll be back soon." Gwen left.

Morgana busied herself with pinning up her dark locks into a bun and tied a plain scarf she used for traveling about her head. She then proceeded to remove the many rings and bracelets from her arms. Impatiently, she began to remove her dress. She figured she'd just wait around in her shift. No harm in that. She wasn't expecting anyone except her maid.

There was a knock on the door. Well, that was fast! Slightly too fast...

She opened the door to find Merlin. Not Guinevere. She shrieked. "Oh my god!"

She crossed her arms over her chest.

She realized how stupid she was acting. She had told Merlin she wanted to run away with him and marry him and yet she felt incredibly embarrassed to be in front of him in such a state of undress.

Merlin was still staring at her. "Wha..what are you wearing," he stuttered.

Morgana yanked him into her room. She didn't want Uther walking by and seeing her talking to a servant while she was in her shift.

"I needed to talk to you anyways," she began, grabbing a robe and tying it around herself.

"What is on your head?" Merlin asked.

"I'm getting there! I wanted to go participate in the events unnoticed so I'm dressing up as a commoner. You are coming with me," she informed him.

"I am?" He asked.

"You are," she confirmed, checking in the mirror that her hair was staying in place.

"Um...Arthur has many things for me to get ready for him tonight," Merlin protested.

"Oh come on!" She pouted. "It will be fun!"

"I wish I could." He frowned. "But alas I am lazy and not caught up on my chores."

"Get Gauis to make up an excuse for you," she suggested, walking over to where he had helped himself to a seat.

"I'm afraid Arthur wouldn't buy it."

"Well I order you to accompany me!" She sat on his lap and entwined her arms around him, "Can I not persuade you?"

Merlin chuckled, "Well, well, my lady, in that case I guess I must obey."

They were making out when the door opened again.

"I knew it!" Cried Gwen accusingly as she slammed the door.

Merlin pushed Morgana off him. "This isn't what it looks like!"

"Yes it is! Ahahaha I was right! You do snog!" Gwen looked triumphant, her suspicions confirmed.

"Don't worry Merlin, she won't tell anyone," Morgana told him.

"My lady needs to dress now," Gwen told Merlin, "Now shoo. This is highly improper!"

"Not after he saw me in my shift" was all Morgana could think. But she nodded. "Wait outside. I shall need an escort to get me out of the castle unrecognized. You can distract Arthur if need be. Or Gwen Could distract him with her lips."

Morgana thought Gwen looked ready to strangle her and Merlin left the room doubling-over with laughter.


	6. Chapter 6

*** After season five and that horrid finale, I cannot even begin to picture Merlin and Morgana drinking in a tavern and throwing snowballs at each other, but it's quite amusing to imagine and write such a scene even though. I am aware there are a couple of spelling errors as well.. Hope you like it. Also, I've been trying for longer chapters, so this one is around 3000 words. :)**

As Morgana had predicted, dressed in a maidservant's clothes, a cloak over her outfit, sneaking off to participate in the snowball fight had proved easy. Even still, she sent Gwen out ahead to make sure the passages were clear of those who might recognize her face. They had made their way down through the halls without problem until they reached the exit and the guard at the door demanded she remove her hood. She did not remove her hood, but looked the guard straight in the face and said, "You know very well who I am! We are off to enjoy the winter festivities! Come now, let us pass."

"Why are you dressed like that?" The guard asked.

"That is not in your place to ask!" Morgana held out a gold coin, "Say nothing and it's yours."

The guard looked at the three of them, his eyes shifting to the shining coin in her palm, then back up to them. He plucked the coin from her hand. "I saw nothing."

"Very good!" Morgana clapped her hands together in delight. "Come Gwen, Merlin, let's go!"

"My lady, I'm afraid I have too much work," Gwen said.

"Oh come on!" Morgana pouted.

Gwen nodded over at Merlin, who was busy looking at the ice sculptures being carved. She proceeded to wink.

"Oh! I see. Well then, I won't keep you," Morgana let Gwen go off, getting the hint.

The guard gave her an odd look.

"Come on boy!" Morgana slapped Merlin's arm and winked. "I have many gifts to buy and nobody to carry them! You will have to do!"

Merlin gave her a bewildered look.

She made her best attempt at a subtle nod towards the guard, who was clearly still listening.

"Oh, yes, my lady, I beg your pardon!" Merlin replied.

They ran down the stairs towards the snowball fighting area.

Morgana had to admit, for being such an unkind king, Uther did throw a good festival, and four of them a year at that. The last one had been at Samhain, a night to remember your lost loved ones.

"Sir," Morgana said, tapping the arm of a man who was rolling fresh snow into perfect little spheres.

"Yes?" The man said, not bothering to look up from his work.

"When is the snowball fight due to occur?" After she had spoken the words she realized that even if she dressed up the part, the way she spoke sounded in no way like a common woman.

The man stood up and wiped his hands of snow and glanced to the grand clock in the centre of town. Then he turned to her. "In about an hour..."

Then he stared at her for a moment. "Hold on...your the Lady Morgana aren't you?"

"Me! Oh no! I thank you for the compliment though!" Morgana smiled and turned to Merlin, "Shall we get some food."

"Yes! Sounds perfect," Merlin offered her his arm, and Morgana accepted it, grateful he hadn't said "Yes, my lady."

Many people in the upper town knew her face, so for safety's sake they headed to the lower town. She treated him to roasted chestnuts and a hearty mug of cider in one of the many taverns there, enjoying the privacy that her disguise provided her. It felt nice to be normal for a day, not to have people constantly curtseying to her or getting out of her way. It was different, a nice feeling, to be surrounded by people in the close confines of the tavern, who weren't behaving themselves as if they were in front of noble people. There were people drinking, cheering, swearing, singing, and dancing.

"Eh, pretty lady, wanna do a jig?" A bawdy man asked, coming up to her.

"She will be doing no such thing!" Merlin objected.

"Actually, Merlin, I will," Morgana retorted, accepting the man's hand up.

"My…" Merlin began to protest.

Morgana cut him off as the man whisked her on to the open floor to dance. "Don't you dare call me that here!"

The man, his cheeks red from a couple drinks, began to spin her around.

Morgana had no idea how to do these sorts of dances. She just laughed and let herself be spun around, clapping as the man danced around, trying to impress her. He was pleasant on the eyes, and clearly smitten. She hadn't had this much fun in years. She glanced back over at Merlin, who was intently watching her with a glare. Morgana giggled and excused herself from the man, walking back over to Merlin. "Oh, come on Merlin! Let's dance."

"I don't dance," he said stiffly, "And you should be careful. You don't know what that man's intention's were."

"Jealous?" She asked.

"No!" He protested with a shake of his head, "No, I was just concerned!"

"Well I didn't ask you along to guard me, I asked you along so we could spend some time together away from suspicious eyes. Come now, let's enjoy it while we can!"

His eyes lighted up a bit, and he grinned. "Oh alright. As you command!"

They clasped their hands and began to dance to the lively music, a sort of pipe reel. Morgana wondered if people drank and danced in the taverns all day, for it was only about three o'clock. She hadn't a clue. The last time she had been in a tavern was when she was about fifteen, because Arthur thought it would be funny to see her drunk, and she hadn't lasted long. Uther had nearly killed Arthur afterwards. She chuckled to herself at the memory.

Boldly, Merlin grabbed her around the waist, and raised her other hand in the air, mimicking the other couples dancing on the floor. Morgana followed suit, eyeing another woman to see where she was supposed to place her other hand. Tenatively, she placed her hand around Merlin's waist as well. "Is this right? Whenever I dance I am meant to place it on the man's shoulder."

"It doesn't quite matter to us commoners. Anything goes," Merlin replied, beginning to spin Morgana around.

"I'm afraid I don't know how to do this dance either." She frowned.

"It's just like your formal dancing, I lead, and you simply follow." The speed of the reel picked up, turning into a jig. A woman began to kick her heels up, swishing her skirts to reveal her feet, which were moving fast and intricately. It was fascinating, and Morgana would have loved to learn and do it too, but at the current moment she had no plans of revealing her ankles to the entire male company in the tavern.

As the song winded to a close both her and Merlin were breathless from exertion and laughter.

"I figure it's about time for the grand event of the day to start," Morgana said breathlessly, sitting down in a chair for a moment to catch her breath.

Merlin plopped down into the seat beside her. "Yeah," he agreed, "But first, another drink!"

"Oh, alright! But don't get too tipsy!" She handed him another coin from her endless supply, tucked away safely in the pocket of Gwen's borrowed dress.

"Don't worry. I barely feel it. You want one too?" Merlin asked.

She was glad to see he was letting down his guard, even suggesting she drink more. "Nah, I'm plenty fine." She told him, for she already felt rather tipsy and giggly.

She fastened her cloak back on and went over to the bar to join Merlin. He chugged his cider happily, finishing it quickly.

"Good gods, you drink fast!" She remarked.

"I'm not a lady. It's acceptable," he said, putting the tankard down with a thud. He proceeded to offer her his arm, "Shall we go."

She nodded and supressed the urge to curtsey. Usually when she was being offered a man's arm it was a nobleman's arm, and the proper action was to curtsey and thank him before accepting it. Typically, the dull suitor would then proceed to take her on an equally dull walk or other excursion and attempt to woo her with incredibly boring conversation. But Merlin was no dull suitor. Happily, instead of with dread, she accepted his arm.

They walked out the door and headed back up to the upper town in haste. Heading towards the snowball fight area, Morgana pulled up her hood, for recognized was possible. With that task done, she accepted Merlin's arm once more. Both giddy with drink, they did not notice Uther was coming their direction.

Merlin saw him first, and pushed her behind the nearest object he could find, a hedge.

"Merlin!" She slapped him. "What was that for?"

"Uther was heading straight in our direction. Shh!" Merlin clasped his hand over her mouth.

"What is Uther doing down here," she asked, her words muffled by Merlin's hand.

"What?" Merlin asked.

She pulled his hand off and hissed, "I think he is probably past here now. Why is he down here anyways! He never mixes with the common folk."

Her question was answered by Uther's voice, booming across the courtyard. "Welcome, people of Camelot! Today I am pleased to announce the commencing of our first annual Yuletide snowball fight. It has occurred to me that our Yuletide festivities do not always pertain to the needs of all of our people, and through this, I hope to make people from all walks of life feel included in the season's events!"

"That's unusually kind of him," Morgana remarked, rolling her eyes. "I though he just ordered some servants to organize it and had nothing else to do with it."

"The King can be kind," Merlin added.

"Not often," Morgana retorted.

"Well, he owes it to the people to do something for them." Merlin stood up, offering her his hand.

She accepted the hand up and replied in a sarcastic tone, "Good point. Sorry, I had your husband's head removed, but here have some snowballs and free mead to make up for it."

Merlin nodded. "Quite right you are on that matter."

"I've seen how he treats the common people. It is not how a king should rule." Morgana brushed snow off her dress. "Free mead doesn't pay anyone back for the loss of their loved ones."

"No, it does not. But we must not spend our lives thinking on those lost. We must live in the moment!" Merlin peeked his head out from behind the hedge. "The coast is clear for you."

"Good!" Morgana adjusted her hood and stepped out. "And I am going to live in the moment by pounding you with snowballs until you surrender and say I have won."

"Well, well, well, if that's how you want to do it, then I am going to have to live in the moment and do it too!"

She grabbed his hand. "Let's go then!"

###############################################################

As Morgana pulled him towards the increasing crowd, Merlin couldn't believe he was doing this. He had just helped the King's ward sneak out, taken her to the tavern, danced with her, and had just agreed to throw snowballs at her. He must be drunk. That had to be the reason! Except with only two ciders drunk, Merlin knew being tipsy wasn't the only reason why. He had wanted to believe that he had a chance with a girl like Morgana, but after having to hide her to prevent her being recognized, reality was hitting him once more. She wasn't a common woman. She was in status to a princess, and he had no right to be held so highly in her affections, nor to be acting as he had. He truly wondered what she saw in him, a plain serving boy. The drink had made him bolder, had led him to dance with her like they were at a village dance. He felt his cheeks flame with embarrassment as he thought about what he has done. Well, to be fair, they were both being a bit stupid, dreaming of something that couldn't be. He hated it. She didn't seem to be embarrassed by their tavern antics though. She seemed like she was enjoying her day of freedom in disguise whole-heartedly without a second thought. He could understand why though. There were many expectations placed on him to fulfill his destiny, as there were for her to fulfill her role as the king's ward. But unlike her, there was not a day where he could avoid his destiny. How nice it would be for once to be able to escape that for one day.

The crowd was getting larger by the moment. People had already started to pick snowballs from the massive piles and were happily hurling them at their chosen opponents.

Morgana picked up a snowball. "I can't believe I am doing this," she confessed.

"I can't believe it either...ouch!" Merlin yelped as a snowball hit him right in the face.

Morgana started doubling over with laughter.

Merlin wiped the snow from his, face, unimpressed. That was bloody cold!

"I shall have to redeem you!" Morgana chuckled, chucking a snowball in the direction the other snowball had come from.

Merlin followed it with his eyes, watching as it flew right towards some man's chest. On impact, the guy shouted, "Who was that!"

Morgana giggled and pointed at Merlin.

The man picked up a bunch of snowballs and began hurling them in their direction, motioning for his friends, two women and another man, to join him. Merlin and Morgana dived for the snowball pile, collecting missile objects for their counterattack. They chucked them at the group as best they could. Merlin had to admit Morgana's aim was better than his.

"How is your aim so good?" He asked, grabbing more snowballs. They were being bombarded from the back as well as people behind them missed their targets.

"You forget. I have trained in archery and sword fighting. I have some sense of aim!" She hit one of the girls, who shrieked as the snow went down her shirt. Morgana turned and grinned at Merlin. "Like that."

People on opposing sides were accumulating into giant teams.

"I'm afraid my wish to throw snowballs at you hasn't come true yet," Morgana stated, rolled another snowball.

"Too bad…" Merlin wasn't sure he actually wanted to throw snowballs at her. What if she got injured and someone she knew saw her. He would be in serious trouble.

"Get over on the other side," she ordered him, throwing a snowball at him, "Go on now!"

Reluctantly, and attempting to avoid snowballs, he made it over to the other side. There was now two large teams and an endless rain of snowballs firing down, accompanied with the constant sound of hearty laughing

#####################################################################

Morgana hadn't had this much fun in a long time. A lady participating in a snowball fight? That was most unseemly. But for today she was not a lady, and she could do whatever she wanted. She watched as Merlin threw aimlessly at her, and laughed in amusement. He looked cute covered in snow! How romantic it would be to kiss him in the snow. That was her last wish for today. Tommorow's Yule Ball would be horrible and stiff and formal, no fun at all. She was definitley going to need a night with Merlin to make up for that!

A cold snowball right atop her head snapped her out of her thoughts. She looked up and saw Merlin laughing at her. In response, she hurled two at the same time. Both hit him, and it was her turn to laugh at him! Giggling, she turned around to grab a few snowballs from the dwindling pile. Standing right near the pile was Arthur. She gasped as their eyes met, fearing that Arthur had recognized her. _No, no, no, this couldn't be happening!_ As Arthur began to walk towards her, that fear increased. She whipped her head back to face Merlin. Merlin's eyes widened.

"Run!" He mouthed.

Morgana did just that.

She headed in the direction of the forest, hoping Merlin would follow her.


	7. Chapter 7

*** I'm sorry my chapters are so short. I find I write in little bits way better. Anyways, this chapter has some Arthur and Guinevere and Merlin and Morgana, which makes it double the fun! I was going to make this story have an unhappy ending because the BBC has turned me into a bit of a sadist writer, but I think it would be more fun to continue the Merlin and Morgana antics around Camelot with a side of Arthur and Guinevere antics. I prophesize there will be a happy ending to this fanfiction!**

***If Merlin is seeming like a little bit of a stick in the mud about him and Morgana its because he is scared of them being found out by Arthur, or worse, Uther, but Morgana is too infatuated to really care. **

***sidhe: means fairy-(pronounced shee)**

***Also, if there is a seduction scene in the future chapters, be aware it may suck. Writing those kinds of scenes is not my biggest talent.**

Arthur could have sworn on his life that was Morgana. The girl's hair had been covered, and she was wearing the clothes of a commoner, but her face was too similar to Morgana's to leave Arthur without suspicion. She was very recognizable. But the woman had fled, a man that looked suspiciously like Merlin running after her. Come to think of it, he hadn't seen either of them all day...

Guinevere had said Morgana was not feeling well and had taken to her bed...

Gaius said he had no clue where Merlin was, but had figured he went to collect the herbs he hadn't collected yesterday, claiming he was too lazy. Arthur had rolled his eyes then, thinking on how Merlin was always too lazy to do something. He had bought the excuse at first, but now he was beginning to get suspicious. And if his suspicions were right, why on earth were Merlin and Morgana participating in the snowball fight together?

Arthur followed them, intent on either confirming or denying his suspicions.

The man was definitely tall enough to be Merlin. But from the back he couldn't tell for sure.

The pair was running fast, as if their lives depended on it, which heightened his suspicion even more.

Why run unless you had something to run from?

"Morgana!" He called out. "Merlin!"

By saying their names, he hoped to frighten them and make them turn around so he could catch a glimpse of their faces.

Neither figure turned their head.

Arthur watched as the pair continued running out of his vision.

With a shake of his head, he turned back and headed for the castle. He was not going to waste his energy running after the pair. Still, he was determined to get to the bottom of this mystery.

Passing through the courtyard, he noticed the snowball fight was continuing, though now the visibility was made possible by hundreds of torches lit along the walls rather than the daylight.

Arthur looked up in amazement at the beautiful castle, which left him in awe even though he had grown up in it, walking quickly towards the entrance.

Then suddenly, he was lying on the cold stone of the courtyard, his chest sore from bumping into something.

Guinevere stood above him, a horrified look on her face. "Oh, my lord!"

"Guinevere?" Arthur said absently, realizing the something had been her.

She dropped the wicker basket she was carrying, offering him her hand up. "Oh my goodness, I am so sorry! Please forgive me, sire!"

"Stop calling me 'sire'." Arthur did not accept her hand, but got up myself. He was not one to accept help from the ladies!

"I'm sorry, sire," Gwen babbled, "I mean Arthur. I truly am sorry. I wasn't watching where I was going."

Arthur rubbed his back, sore from the impact, and shook his head. "No, trust me, you were not the only one not watching your step."

Guinevere bent down to pick up her basket.

"Say," Arthur began, "Now that I have run into you, I have a question to ask."

Gwen's eyes darted upwards. "Yes?" she asked, rising to her feet again.

"Where on earth is Morgana? I've not seen her all day." Arthur arched his back, feeling his spine crack into a more comfortable position.

"Ummmmmm, resting," Guinevere focused her eyes on her basket, which was teeming full of various fruits.

"Is she now?" Arthur mused. "She has been resting _all_ day then?"

"Yes," Guinevere said, a little too quickly for Arthur's liking.

"So if I were to go up and see her she would be there?" Arthur eyed Guinevere, who had cast her eyes down, clearly avoiding all eye contact.

"Well, um, maybe she has gone out?" Gwen suggested.

"You just said she was resting!" She was definitely lying.

"Oops. Um, listen. You can't tell the king! If he finds out then she will know I said something and then she will kill me!" Guinevere cried, clutching her basket closer to her.

"Why were her and Merlin running into the woods together?" Arthur questioned.

"What!" Guinevere's face wore an expression of genuine confusion. "They were just supposed to participate in the snowball fight…"

"Aha!" Arthur declared triumphantly. "I _knew_ that was Morgana! Wait…was that your dress she was wearing. You helped them didn't you?"

"Maybe." Gwen didn't give him a definitive answer.

"Uther is going to skin them both alive!" Arthur chuckled.

"No! You can't tell! Arthur, please…" Gwen pleaded.

"But Merlin and Morgana are together…in the woods…alone…" Arthur made vivid facial expressions for emphasis.

Gwen shrugged. "So?"

Arthur's jaw dropped at her comment. "So? SO? Guinevere! It is most unseemly! He is a servant. She is a lady."

"Oh Arthur!" Gwen rolled her eyes in response, picking an apple out of the basket and biting into it. "Morgana ran because she was clearly scared of being found out by you, and Merlin scared because he was helping her. They were just trying to avoid being found out. I highly doubt they were going to the woods for a lover's rendezvous!"

Arthur nodded with a laugh. "You're right. Who would even be interested in Merlin! Certaintly not Morgana, that's for sure!"

Gwen nodded. "See, no need for concern. Morgana just wanted a little escape from daily court life. Merlin just went along with her to make sure she was safe. No harm done."

Arthur, nodded, reassuring himself of this, then offered Gwen his arm. "Why don't we head in? I hear the new cook makes wonderful hot chocolate. It would please me if you would join me for some."

##########################################################################

Guinevere's statement had been incorrect.

A lover's rendezvous was exactly what was happening in the woods, underneath the cover of winter's darkness.

Once they had calmed down and assured themselves Arthur was gone, Merlin and Morgana had begun laughing at the whole situation.

Giddy with joy, Morgana had taken it upon herself to make her wish come true: to kiss in the snow. It was very dark out, and she doubted anyone would be patrolling the area when the festival was ongoing, so it had seemed the perfect place to spend some private time.

Merlin had not resisted her advances either, so that was a promising sign that he was still serious about their relationship.

And now that they had had the pleasure of experiencing each other's lips a few times, Morgana was noticing that Merlin was surprisingly talented in that department. She had questioned him about his prior experience with women, demanding to know how he was so wonderful at kissing. He had replied that it was just natural talent. That had earned him a smack from her.

She pulled away from him again, relieving herself of her already falling off hair scarf.

She sighed as she leaned back against the tree trunk. Merlin immediately began threading his fingers through her hair, mumbling, "Your hair…so soft….so beautiful." She enjoyed the tickling sensation of his fingers on her scalp, but was dismayed that she could not see Merlin's handsome face anymore. It was too dark.

"We should be getting back," Merlin said, tilting Morgana's chin up to kiss her once more.

She went to weave her arms around his back, enticing him to stay. She didn't care whether she could see him or not. She never wanted this night to end. So what if Arthur suspected her? She could make up a believable excuse.

But Merlin started to rise to his feet before she could reach for him.

She stuck out her lower lip, pouting like a child. "I don't want to go back."

Merlin grabbed her arms and lifted her off the ground. "I know. But it's getting dark. If we don't get out of here soon we will be stuck here all night."

Morgana shrugged. "I wouldn't mind that."

"Morgana…" Merlin, ever the sensible one, chided.

"Couldn't we go back to the tavern?" She asked.

That made Merlin laugh. "I don't think that's a great idea…I don't want to have to carry you home!"

"I will have you know I can hold my own!" She rebuked.

"Can you now?" Merlin chuckled. "I don't think I have ever seen you do any heavy drinking."

"Arthur took me to a tavern when I was fifteen and I got horribly drunk and Uther nearly killed him and I had the worst headache after and haven't been inclined to drink much since," she admitted.

Merlin laughed even harder. "I would pay money to see that!"

She slapped him again, then proceeded to put her hair back up in the hair scarf and cloak over her head. "It was not funny, trust me. I was in bed for days."

Merlin offered her his arm as the climbed back up the hill and towards the glittering castle of Camelot.

Seeing the hundreds of torches lighting the walls, Morgana breathed, "It is so beautiful! It looks like a _sidhe_ castle."

"Then you must be the fairy queen," Merlin said.

Morgana turned to him with a smile. "I can be your fairy queen," she offered, wiggling her eyebrows.

Merlin didn't get the hint.

"I mean tomorrow," she added quickly, "Tomorrow in my new gown I think I will look like a winter fairy and I think you will enjoy the sight! That is all I meant. I'm sorry, I am being terribly forward in my actions aren't I?"

"Oh no, trust me, I do not mind." Merlin stopped to check if the path back into Camelot was safe for her to take.

Turning back to her, he nodded to say the coast was clear. "I am afraid our day is over, my lady."

Morgana shook her head defiantly. "No. It's not. Come to my chambers tonight."

Merlin looked bewildered. "Morgana!"

She stared straight into his eyes, her face straight. "I command it."

Merlin's eyes widened, realizing she was being serious.

"See you soon!" She smiled and began to walk across the courtyard with haste, leaving Merlin standing there, gaping at her.

And if he didn't come to her chambers, she would be making a trip to his!


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter was so much fun to write. It's not a Merlin x Morgana chapter, but I still think it's pretty amusing. The poor servants in this story being sought out by the nobles... **

**Anyways, in this chapter, Arthur offers Guinevere a present, and Merlin starts to realize just what is going on with Arthur and Gwen's relationship. Also, Merlin ends up in Morgana's room after some enticing...**

Merlin sat silently, eating his soup slowly, trying to prolong his time. He just simply couldn't go up to Morgana's chambers without a valid excuse. Especially at night.

Gauis' eyes were watching his every move.

"What!" Merlin demanded.

"Where were you all day?" Gauis demanded.

"Er, helping with something." Merlin put his spoon down.

"I told Arthur you were collecting winter herbs," Gauis said, "and by the looks of it you were doing something similar...covered in dirt like that. What exactly were you helping with?"

Gauis really didnt need to know the answer to that. And, no. He had not been collecting herbs, but instead, kisses.

"Guinevere!" Merlin declared.

"Guinevere?" Gauis repeated.

"Yes, er...she wanted me to see if I could find a snowflower...she was too busy." Merlin jammed another mouthful of soup in his mouth. Why was he so pitiful when it came to lying? He sliced a rather large hunk of soda bread off the loaf and busied himself with eating it. He didn't have to talk with his mouth full.

"What on earth did she want a snowflower for?"

Merlin shrugged. "Cosmetic purposes I suppose," he said through a full mouth.

"Snowflowers are poisonous!" Gauis' eyes widened.

Merlin gulped. He would need a new lie.

"Um.. Oh right. I remember. She said .it's for perfume," Merlin added, lifting his soup bowl and drinking the rest of the contents.

"Merlin, your table manners really are appalling," Gauis informed him, grabbing Merlin's empty soup bowl off the table.

"Can I do nothing right?" Merlin wondered aloud, munching on more bread.

Gauis crossed his arms. "Now where you really?"

"The lower town...the forest...nothing unusual." Merlin got up from the table, knocking over his chair in his haste.

"I see," Gauis continued, "And what were you doing there? Do not lie this time."

"I was helping a friend!" That was the only answer Gauis would be receiving tonight.

Merlin picked his chair back up and then headed for the door. "Got to go see if Arthur needs anything! See you later Gauis!"

################################################

_Meanwhile, back in Arthur's chambers._

Arthur had insisted she sit down, completely refusing her offer to go get the hot chocolate herself.

Arthur was being awfully kind towards her lately. She wasn't sure how to interpret it.

"Sooo," Arthur began, "How has your life been lately?"

"Er, good, my lord," Guinevere replied, not sure what else to say.

"Are you going to the Yule ball tommorow?" Arthur continued questioning her.

"Um, yes," Gwen said, pausing in between sentences, nervously threading her fingers beneath the table, out of Arthur's sight. "I go every year...with Morgana...you know...to...attend on her..."

"Oh! Right!" Arthur paced the room. "That sounded quite dense, didn't it?"

Gwen shook her head, "Oh no sire. Not at all. You are far too busy to remember such trivial things."

Arthur paused, resting his hand on her chair, slowly nodding.

"Why don't you sit down?"Gwen asked, getting up. "Our cups of chocolate should be arriving soon. "

Arthur pushed her back into the seat. "I didn't ask you here to serve me. I am sure the other maid will be perfectly competent at pouring hot chocolate."

Other maid? What, he wanted some girl to come and serve them drinks? Her? A serving girl herself being served. It was too strange! And how the servants would talk about it! She knew exactly what they would think of it. And that was most definitely not going on!

"You must forgive me Arthur," Gwen insisted, getting up again, "I am not used to sitting still for so long. I can serve it, it's fine. Trust me, I really don't mind."

Arthur looked sad.

But whatever for? Good gods.

"Arthur, what is it?" Gwen inched closer to him.

"I...I...do not know how to say this exactly, but...would you come to the Yule ball tommorow?"

What was he on about?

"I am going though," she replied.

"No I don't mean as an attendant, but as a guest." Arthur turned to her.

Their eyes locked. Gwen was mesmerized by the colour of his eyes. A dark blue colour, edged with green specks. They were quite beautiful...

Arthur took her hands. "So, what do you say?"

Arthur was now touching her. Never in her wildest dreams would she have thought_ that_ would ever happen. She tried not to hyperventilate at the sudden reality she was facing. "Um..well...I mean if Morgana is fine without me...then, I...I guess...yes."

"Don't worry, Morgana will be fine with it. Or Uther will be finding out about her little escapade."

Arthur moved closer to Guinevere, their faces close.

Oh gods was he actually going to kiss her?

Gwen thought she might pass out.

He started leaning towards her when his action was ruined by a loud knocking on the door.

Gwen ran to answer it, her heart still beating from the almost-kiss.

The maid who held the tray was only a young girl, perhaps fifteen or so, but she still eyed Gwen when she opened the door.

"Come in and pour for us," Arthur called.

The little serving girl cast Gwen a disapproving look as she realized she was being forced to serve a fellow servant.

Reluctantly, Gwen sat back down and waited for the girl to prepare the drinks. She watched as the steaming cocoa went into the cup before her, then was topped with fluffy cream and finally sprinkled with cinnamon-sugar.

The maid turned and left.

Gwen was blushing furiously with embarrassment. Clearly Arthur didn't realize how awkward this situation was for her. Servants just didn't serve other servants.

"Well," Arthur prodded. "Drink up."

Tentatively, she tasted the hot cocoa. Though it tasted divine, and on a normal night she would have downed the whole thing quickly, Arthur's eyes hadn't left her and it was making her feel uncomfortable.

Breaking the silence, she put the finely painted mug down with a thud and said, "I will go to the Yule ball as your guest."

Arthur broke his gaze from her and smiled. A big goofy grin. He looked like a child who had just been given a cookie. A Guinevere-flavored cookie.

"I am glad!" He exclaimed.

"But, sire," she began.

He glared when she said 'sire.'

"Arthur, sorry...it's just...I don't have a suitable dress," Gwen said with embarassment.

Arthur frowned. "You could borrow something of Morgana's!"

Gwen shook her head. "I'm too short to fit her gowns. I would be tripping over the hem all night."

"I am sure we can find something!" Arthur declared.

"What about the King? He will notice me for sure!" Guinevere couldn't stand the thought of being yelled at or humiliated by Uther in front of the entire court.

"There are many people coming from far away lands...some of those ladies wear veils. Just wear one and an exotic dress and nobody will notice you!" Arthur smiled, clearly thinking he had come up with a flawless plan.

"But if I should be recognized?"Gwen persisted, her hands clutching the mug tightly in nervousness.

"I will say for being such a hardworking and loyal servant for the past five years and always pleasing the kings ward with your work I decided to give you an invitation to the ball as a gift." Arthur gulped down more of his hot chocolate.

Gwen nodded absently, seriously hoping she could be unrecognized and it would not have to come to that!

"I am glad you joined me tonight," Arthur said, changing the subject.

"Glad to!" Gwen said peppily, trying to sound chipper than she actually was.

"I hate to ask this...because I asked you here as a guest," Arthur said, emphasizing the word 'guest'. "But my shoulder is killing me from when I fell. Er, could you...massage it?"

Gwen had to stop herself from coughing and choking at the thought of more physical contact. She swallowed hard, then stood up. She hurried to his side. "Yes! Of course! It was my fault you fell anyways."

She began massaging Arthur's shoulders, trying to convince herself that this was just how it seemed. A servant doing what her prince bid. Nothing more.

##########################################################################

Merlin had began on a beeline for Morgana's chambers when he suddenly stopped himself.

No.

No matter how much he wanted it, and she wanted it, he could not go there.

Besides, there was probably stuff Arthur needed him to do.

He headed for Arthur's chambers, whistling happily as he walked along.

As he neared the door he could hear Arthur groaning, "Oh yes! Yes! That's it! Right there! Oh yes that's the spot!"

Umm...perhaps he did not want to go into Arthur's chambers after all.

Tentatively, he pushed open the door, only to see Guinevere giving Arthur a shoulder massage.

"Ouch. Yes. Right..." Arthur said with his eyes closed.

"Merlin!" Guinevere exclaimed, jumping back and blushing.

Merlin was not a hundred percent sure what he had just interrupted.

"Mer what?" Arthur opened his eyes, narrowing them when he saw Merlin. "MERLIN!"

"Whoa, whoa, I am sorry!" Merlin raised his arms defensively,"Was I interrupting something?"

"No!" Gwen replied sharply.

"Yes!" Arthur replied in contrast.

Merlin stood there in the doorway, his eyes shifting from Gwen to Arthur, then back to Gwen once more. "Er...so, yes or no?"

Arthur answered for them. "Yes. As a result of your impudence and rudeness for not knocking on the door, I have a task for you!"

"Er..I never knock..." Merlin was now pretty sure he had definetly been interrupting something important!

"Well it's about time you learnt!" Arthur snapped. " Now, for this most special task!"

"Oh gods...what now..." Merlin groaned.

"If you say one more word of complaint I will tell my Father you and Morgana were in the woods doing most unseemly things!" Arthur snapped.

"What!" The word came out louder than intended. He began to blush. "I was collecting herbs!" Clearly Arthur had seen them!

"No," Arthur walked up to him, "You were not. A little bird told me otherwise."

"Arthur!" Gwen joined the argument. "You promised me you wouldn't say anything!"

"Gwen!" Merlin groaned. "You told him!"

"He tricked me into saying it!" She retorted, grabbing a mug off the table and downing the contents.

"Did not!" Arthur whined. "You said it by accident."

_Shit. Shit, shit, shit._ Merlin was panicking. He could be beheaded for this!

"Well what was I supposed to do? Let you go up to Morgana's room and discover I had lied to you!" Gwen cried.

" Good job, Merlin! Now you have upset Gwen as well!" Arthur yelled.

"Me?" Merlin squeaked. How was Arthur tricking Gwen into saying something his own fault?

"Yes! Now you are going to do a favor for Gwen or I will tell my father. I know Morgana would never actually be interested in you...but I find with threats looming over your head you seem to get your work done much quicker!" Arthur sat back down in his chair, the one with a royal purple cushion and exquisitelycarved handles. Fit for a royal prat!

Oh, how wrong Arthur was on the subject of him and Morgana. Merlin was relieved Arthur didn't think it was actually true though! merlin didn't want to think what Arthur would do if he found out it was true! After a pause he said, "Guinevere is coming to the ball tommorrow as a guest. You will go purchase her a suitable dress and a veil."

Merlin looked at Gwen, who was standing behind Arthur, shrugging, waving her arms, and mouthing something.

"What colour would you like?" Arthur turned his head around to face her.

She stopped making motions and smiled at him. "Purple, I think. "

Arthur turned back to Merlin with a nod. "You heard her. Purple dress, purple veil."

Arthur got up and rummaged through a chest, pulling out a bag. "Sufficient funds should be found in here."

Gwen began to protest. "Oh no my lord! I mean Arthur! That's so much money!"

"Nonsense!" Arthur placed his hand on her shoulder.

Merlin felt like he was interrupting yet another intimate moment.

"I have plenty more where that came from!" Arthur said rather arrogantly. Or at least Merlin thought it sounded arrogant. Guinevere was just gazing into Arthur's eyes , clearly ignoring his arrogance. Arthur proceeded to squeeze Gwen's shoulder. Merlin watched as Gwen smiled shyly and blushed.

He wondered if the pair forgot he was standing there. Could they stop with this whole display of love in front of him? He had no interest in watching it.

Merlin cleared his throat.

The pair broke up, awkwardly moving away from eachother.

Arthur handed him the money. "It better be ready by tomorrow morning, or else! And no more helping Morgana sneak out! It is unseemly!"

Merlin nodded vigorously. "Yes, my lord!"

He headed for the door, then turned back,a question suddenly popping into his head. "Wait, how is Gwen going to be there as a guest? Won't the king notice?"

"My father is not that attentive to servants. Plus, if she is dressed like one of the many other exotic princesses coming, I doubt he will take a second glance. That is what the veil is for Merlin. Obviously!" Arthur explained.

Well clearly Arthur had planned this out well! Merlin wanted to laugh. Arthur was seriously in love...and he was making a complete idiot of himself in front of Gwen. This was priceless.

Merlin simply nodded and left, slipping the coins into his pocket. He would be keeping the money. Besides, with his magic he could make a much better dress than he could ever buy! His natural gift was good for something.

He headed down the hall, intending to pass right by Morgana's chambers. But as he walked by, he could hear loud sobbing coming from her room.

Oh gods! Why was she crying? Why did she have to do this now when he was passing by? Was she subconciously trying to entice him to come up there?

But...he couldn't just let her cry like that. That was most uncourteous.

He stood in the hall, pondering over what to do.

He heard another loud wail.

With that, he ran up to her door, knocking on it.

Morgana opened the door. Her face was streaked with eye makeup, and she was wearing one of those fancy silk night robes that Merlin was sure cost more than he made in two years.

Upon seeing him, her face changed completely. "Oh you came!" She cried, wiping her eyes and then yanking him into her room and slamming the door.

Merlin got the impression she wouldn't let him leave anytime soon….


	9. Chapter 9

***Added some Arthur and Morgana bickering into the story because their bickering in season one and two was always amusing.**

**Next scene will be the Yule ball...may be a while writing it!**

Morgana's lips were on his before he could say anything else. Merlin didn't bother trying to protest. If someone walked in and saw them, it would be blatantly clear who was the initiator, as she had shoved him up against the wall and pinned him there.

This was not going to end well. Merlin could already feel that.

Merlin felt his eyes automatically wandering down to her chest.

No! He cursed himself. That was not what he was supposed to do!

When he was finally given an opportunity to speak, he began with, "Morgana I have to..."

She cut him off before he could say any more, back at it with her lips and hands all over his body.

"Why...are..you...so...irresistible?" Merlin asked between breaths.

"Why are _you_ so irresistable?" She asked him back.

"Because I am so charming," Merlin joked.

"Indeed," she agreed, pulling him off the wall and moving closer to the bed.

A loud knocking interrupted them.

"Shit!" Merlin hissed.

"Er...one moment!" Morgana called. She motioned for Merlin to hide behind her changing screen.

Merlin ran and dived behind it. _Please don't be the King!_

"Oh, Gwen, it's just you," Merlin heard Morgana say.

"Yes," Gwen replied, "…you are already dressed I see."

"Yes. I'm perfectly fine. I have no need of your services," Morgana replied. Merlin could hear the impatient tone in her voice.

"Oh...alright then. Good night, my lady." Gwen said.

"Good night." Morgana replied.

Merlin heard the door shut.

"Do you think she suspected us?" Morgana asked, popping her head behind the screen.

"Oh come on, it's Gwen. I'm sure she was onto us." Merlin rolled his eyes.

Morgana groaned.

"Trust me, if she wants to tease us, I have one up on her." Merlin stood up.

"What do you mean?" Morgana crossed her arms. She walked over to the table and poured herself a glass of wine from the ever-present wine pitcher.

"Well...Arthur wants to disguise Gwen as a foreign princess and have her as a guest to the Yule ball."

Morgana choked on her drink. "What?" She stared at him, blinking in disbelief.

"Yup!" Merlin brushed his clothes off. "I think it will be quite amusing to see if it works."

"But I need Gwen with me!" Morgana protested.

"Er, well Arthur is going to tell on us to Uther if you complain," Merlin said.

"We didn't do anything to have him "tell on us" " She groaned. "Well at least he never saw us do anything."

"Well he is using it as a threat." Merlin helped himself to a glass as well.

"Oh, he is going to regret that one!" Morgana exclaimed. Merlin watched as she sat down on her bed. " But…in the meantime, why don't we give him an excuse to tell on us?"

"Pardon me?" It was Merlin's turn to choke on his wine.

Morgana beckoned him over with her finger.

Oh gods! Here he went again…

He sat on the bed next to her, accepting her willing touches.

"That's a nice nightgown," he commented, his eyes drifting downwards once more.

Now he was hooked and never wanted this night to end.

But their night was cut short by another knocking on the door.

Merlin dived behind the dressing panel again, having a strong feeling that this was not Guinevere.

Upon hearing the voice at the door, Merlin's feelings were confirmed.

#################################################################

"Arthur!" Morgana screeched, leaning on the doorframe . "Why are you here!"

"Um…because I have something to ask you." Arthur pushed past her, walking into the room.

_Rude._ "If it's about Gwen, I already know," Morgana slammed the door, annoyed her night had been interrupted.

"What? She told you already then." Arthur helped himself to the empty wineglass.

Morgana hoped he enjoyed using Merlin's left-over cup. Served him right for so rudely barging in.

"Yes. And I would like to have you know that you cannot use threats against me! Nothing you claimed was true!" Morgana exclaimed.

"Well, seeing the state you are in I have a feeling my suspiscion that I thought wasn't true…was true." Arthur retorted, draining his cup.

"What state?! I'm in my nightdress. That's what women wear to bed. I was going to go to bed when I was so rudely interrupted by your knocking!"

Arthur could be so aggravating.

Arthur began pacing about the room, looking around.

"No! Arthur! What are you doing!" Morgana ran over towards her dressing panel.

Too late. Uh oh.

"Why is Merlin hiding in your room then!?" Arthur demanded.

"Uh…um…" Morgana stuttured.

"This is not what it looks like!" Merlin insisted, scrambling to his feet.

"No! It's not!" Morgana insisted, backing him up.

"Right..." Arthur said, clearly not believing the lie.

"He heard me crying and came to check on me!" Morgana argued.

"Why is he hiding then?" Arthur pointed incriminatingly at Merlin.

"He told me you knew about today! I didn't want you to think it was actually true!"

"Is it?" Arthur eyed her.

"No! Ew! Of course not!" Morgana shot Merlin an apologetic look. He hoped he wouldn't be insulted by the things she had to say.

Merlin nodded at her.

"Arthur, I know you think I have no brains, but it just so happens I do." Merlin said, "I mean, my lady, you are very beautiful and charming..."

Morgana smiled. "Thank you Merlin."

"But I understand she is a lady, and I cannot have feelings for her. I do not, but if I did, I understand it is unacceptable," Merlin finished, following along with her ruse.

"Yes! Of course it is unacceptable! The king would behead you if he thought it true. " Arthur rolled his eyes. "Or Morgana might even do it herself. She has rejected every other suitor."

"Because they are boring as hell!" Morgana threw her arms up in exasperation. "I don't know what possessed you to even fathom that I liked Merlin. Arthur, he's a servant. He was just doing his job! That's it. I asked him to help me, and he complied."

Arthur nodded, shifting his eyes back and forth between them. He looked as if he were calculating the likelihood of their words.

Morgana stood far away from Merlin for effect.

"Arthur, seriously, he is just a friend," Morgana sat down on her bed.

"He shouldn't even be that!" Arthur smacked Merlin on the arm.

"Owwww!" Merlin whined.

"I will have you know, Arthur, that I have many friends below-stairs," Morgana informed him.

"You what?" Arthur hissed.

"Servants happen to actually make for interesting company. Gwen, Merlin, Caleb, Anna, Ian, and Talaith are all far better company than any nobility!" Morgana threw some extra names in there for added effect. Arthur would never know which ones were true.

"You are friends with all of them?" Arthur shook his head at her, like it was something shameful.

"Yes, I am. Far more fun than people like Lady Vivian!" Morgana snorted. Embarrassed, she covered her mouth.

"Did you pick that habit up from Merlin?" Arthur asked, turning to glare at Merlin.

"Even I don't snort!" Merlin insisted.

"Thank you for that Merlin!" Morgana said sarcastically. "Now Arthur, if you are done here, I would quite appreciate you leaving."

"Oh, no, I would quite like to stay a little while and hear some more about your friends." Arthur pulled a chair out and sat down on it hard.

Morgana wrapped herself in a large blanket, making a sort of cocoon around herself. "No. I'm tired. Go away!"

"That's no way to speak to your future king!" Arthur snapped.

Morgana groaned. Why did Arthur always have to be such a pain? She pulled the blanket over her head, ignoring him.

"The king will just love to find out about your aquantainces," Arthur added.

Morgana pulled the blanket off her head, directing a furious look at Arthur . "If you do any such thing, Gwen will not be going tommorow! If you want your horrible plan to work, as the details I heard were concerned, you are going to need my help. Really Arthur, dressing Gwen as an exotic princess? "

"I suppose it was_ you_ who blabbed to her you stupid ass!" Arthur hissed at Merlin.

"Well I don't think she is dense! She would realize when Gwen was absent that something was up!" Merlin retorted.

"Boys, please, stop yelling. It's hurting my ears!" Morgana said calmly, but in a voice that overpowered Arthur and Merlin's bickering.

The pair stopped and turned to her.

"As I said, Arthur, you will need my help. And my help comes with a price!" Morgana threw off the blanket, got up, and poured herself another cup of wine. "That price is your silence."

Arthur laughed, finishing the laugh with a snort.

"We'll it's clear where I picked my habit up from!" She exclaimed, sipping the goblet.

Arthur's face went red.

"Silence for silence." Morgana stuck out her hand, offering her bargain.

Arthur groaned and accepted her hand, shaking it quickly and then brushing his hand off on his pants.

Morgana shot Arthur the dirtiest look she could muster.

"Well. Fine then! Come on Merlin!" Arthur grabbed Merlin's arm.

"But I just..." Merlin started to say.

"Now!" Arthur yelled, pulling him towards the door.

Merlin mouthed, "Sorry."

Morgana nodded and raised her hand, waving her goodbye for that evening.

Disgruntled by the evening's turn of events, Morgana downed another two cups of wine. She sat by her fire, happily drunk, reading one of the novels she had bought in a odd-looking bookshop in the lower town one day, with most unseemly content material, wishing she was like the woman in the book, getting to be with whomever she chose.

Morgana sighed. Maybe one day she could be.


	10. Chapter 10

***I lied...there will be a couple more chapters before the Yule ball. I am not quite sure what I am going to make happen at the ball, but hopefully some ideas will come to me soon. The next chapter is going to be really short probably, and then the chapter after after that will be the yule ball. the yule ball will probably be divided into a couple chapters however, as I anticipate it being a rather long scene.**

**In this chapter, Gaius gets suspicious again and Guinevere and Arthur both get nice suprises.**

**Enjoy!**

Merlin stood in his chambers, envisioning a perfect dress for Guinevere. Then, holding out the fabric in his hands and reciting a few words, a dress magically appeared. Of course, he had had to buy the violet and indigo silks beforehand in order to make it. Not even the greatest sorcerer to ever walk the earth could make something out of nothing. The fabric, which cost a pretty penny, was now a beautiful gown. The money saved by having to have it sewn would be going towards his savings.

He laid the dress down on his recently-made bed and washed his hands and face quickly before heading out to grab breakfast.

Gaius had laid out a simple assortment of food as usual. Apples, bread, cheese. Merlin sat down across from Gaius, who was munching on an apple and reading some dull-looking textbook.

Pouring a cup of watered wine, Merlin asked, "How are you Gaius? I feel quite good today. Yule ball is in three days, I get Saturday off. I'm looking forward to this."

Gaius lifted his eyes from the book. "You sure are talkative today."

"Can I not ask my guardian how he is doing?" Merlin helped himself to bread.

Gaius looked at him, his eyes shifting back and forth. "You seem strangely happy."

"Well...I am happy. Is that so strange?"

Gaius' eyes were still watching him, judging him. "Yes. It is. You can't fool me. I know exactly what is up. You are hiding something."

Merlin laughed. "Me! No!"

"Well if I could make one guess, it would be that your little affair with the la..." Gaius began.

The door to their room flung open, and in barged Morgana.

"...Lady Morgana," Gaius finished his sentence.

"Yes!" Morgana exclaimed cheerfully, responding to her name. "Hello!"

Merlin watched as Gaius smiled at her, and then glared as he turned his face back away to glare at Merlin. "It has not finished has it?"

"What hasn't finished?" Morgana asked. She looked radiant in her snow-white dress. Like the queen of a faraway winterland.

"Nothing, nothing, my child," Gaius got up from his seat. "How can I be of assistance?"

"Oh, um...I need to talk to Merlin actually."

"Merlin?!" Gaius turned to him, the unpleased look still on his face. "Whatever for?"

"It is about the gift I asked him to go buy for Guinevere," Morgana said with a grin.

_Good excuse, Morgana,_ Merlin thought to himself.

"You sent Merlin on an errand?"Gauis asked.

"Er, yes. He does the job as well as anyone else. I couldn't very well ask Gwen, now could I?" Morgana challenged.

"I'd quite like to see this gift," Gauis said, crossing his arms.

"He is onto us," Merlin hissed in Morgana's ear as he walked by her.

He grabbed the dress from his room and brought it out. He held it in front of Gauis. "See! Here! A gift!"

Gaius' expression relaxed a little, seeing that Merlin had not lied.

"Oh! That is beautiful Merlin!" Morgana gushed, going along with his plan. "Why don't we go show it to Arthur right this minute?"

Merlin nodded eagerly, looking innocently at Gaius. "Arthur paid for most of it," he explained.

Gaius nodded slowly. "Alright then."

Merlin and Morgana practically crashed into each other as they ran for the door at the same time. Their hands accidentally ended up on each other's arms.

"Excited, aren't you two?" Gaius mentioned.

Merlin let go of Morgana's arm.

In turn, Morgana removed her hand from Merlin's wrist.

"It's just, Gwen will be so thrilled!" Morgana took the dress from Merlin.

"Why does Gwen need such a dress?" Gaius asked.

Would Gaius stop badgering them with annoying questions!

"Merlin can explain that to you later!" Morgana flung open the door, then grabbed Merlin's arm and pulled him out the door, saving him from anymore of Gaius' pesky inquiries.

She continued pulling him along the hall, stopping only to talk to him once they were safely out of view in her room. "Now we can get down to our real business."

"I'd prefer you didn't." The voice came from a figure folding sheets in the corner of the room.

"Gwen!" Morgana shrieked, placing her hand on her heart. "Don't scare me like that! Besides I wasn't referring to that sort of thing."

"Good! I mean I have no qualms about you two but I don't have any desire to see you acting all lovey-dovey either." Gwen put the sheets into an ornately carved trunk.

"Yes well it was rather awkward for me last night to see you and Arthur," Merlin retorted.

"What? We weren't even..." Gwen protested, blushing as she shut the lid on the trunk.

"You were getting there." Merlin took a seat.

"No. Trust me. It was not going there." Gwen fanned her face.

Merlin bit his tongue, suppressing his laughter. He didn't want to embarrass her further.

"Anyways...the business we are speaking of is this!" Morgana held out the dress.

Gwen's jaw dropped.

"What is that?" She asked, pointing at the gown.

Merlin was insulted. He had thought it looked good. Morgana hadn't said anything against it either.

"It's the gown you are wearing to the ball." Morgana attempted to hand the dress over.

"I...I can't wear that!" Gwen protested. "How much did that cost! I cannot accept it. You must return it."

"It's non-refundable." Merlin pointed out.

"Take it," Morgana placed the dress in Gwen's arms. "Besides, you must look like a princess if Arthur's stupid plan is to work."

"Stupid it is indeed! I'm going to be sent away in disgrace when I get discovered." Gwen held out the dress, admiring it.

Merlin had to admit he had done a pretty good job on it. It had a full skirt, but a small train, as Gwen was not trained to walk in such dresses. The bodice was cut into a V-shape, with tiny indigo swirls sewn onto the fabric. The violet silk sparkled in the light thanks to tiny gems sewn into various places along the places where the spirals ended. The sleeves were made of indigo gauze, the same fabric as the veil.

Gwen looked like she would faint.

"It wasn't as expensive as it looks," Merlin said, hoping to calm Gwen down with that fact.

"We have to show Arthur!" Morgana insisted. "I think he will be pleased with Merlin's choice."

Gwen nodded slowly. "I...I can't believe this is mine."

"Well it is!" Morgana exclaimed. She turned to Merlin. "Out with you! Go get Arthur."

"My wish is your command, my lady," Merlin said before leaving, smiling to himself as he saw Morgana blush.

###########################################################################

"You two are awfully flirtatious," Gwen remarked, before walking behind the changing screen.

"No! That is not flirting!" Morgana protested, offering to hold the purple gown while Gwen got out of her normal dress.

"Oh good gods!" Gwen remarked suddenly.

Morgana snapped her head up. "What?!"

"He was in here last night, wasn't he?" Gwen held out her hand for the dress.

Morgana thrust the dress at here. "No! Of course not! Why would you think I would hide him in my room?"

"Perhaps because his neck scarf is on the floor behind here," Gwen suggested.

"What!" Morgana shrieked.

Now she was really caught in the act.

Gwen held out the red scarf. "This looks uncannily familiar."

Morgana gasped as she snatched it from Gwen's hand. She threw it into a trunk and slammed the lid. That could not be out when Arthur came in. That would imply they had not simply been talking. That sort of evidence would imply...well, it would imply the truth!

"H...he must have..." Morgana stuttered.

"Put it there on purpose?" Gwen giggled.

"Stop it!" Now Gwen was just being unfair.

"How on earth does this go on?" Gwen asked, her voice muffled by the dress she was attempting to pull over her head.

"Step into it. Not over the head," Morgana advised. "Usually helps for such gowns." She had plenty of experience with getting awkward gowns on.

"Oh how do you wear such things?" Gwen groaned. "So many layers. It's ridiculous!"

"Welcome to the life of a lady," Morgana said sarcastically. She took a moment to examine her face in the mirror while Gwen struggled with the dress.

She jumped back from the mirror with a gasp. She looked awful! She had gone to see Merlin looking like_ this_. This was horrible. She began to attack her face with cosmetics.

"My lady," Gwen called out, her voice still muffled, "Are you alright?"

"No not really!" Morgana said quickly as she applied gobs of foundation.

"Morgana! Please! I think I'm stuck. Can you help me?!" Gwen cried, groaning with frustration again.

"Just a second!" Morgana finished blending the makeup, and then rushed over to help Gwen.

Gwen stood there, her arms sticking out in the incorrect places and half her shift still showing.

Morgana tried not to laugh as she yanked the dress back to its proper position.

"There!" She declared triumphantly, tying the laces at the back to finish the job.

Gwen sighed. "I do not understand why on earth ladies even bother with such apparel! Never again will I be jealous of the gowns you get to wear!"

"How did Merlin pick such a perfect fit?" Morgana wondered aloud.

Gwen threw up her arms as high as the tight sleeves allowed her. "I don't even know! Who knew getting dressed could be such hard work?"

Morgana shrugged as she sat back down at her mirror, applying lipstick and blush.. "I knew."

Just as she was finishing up, there came the knock on the door.

"Arthur?" Morgana asked.

"Mhmm," replied the voice through the door.

"Stay there!" Morgana ordered Gwen as she went to open the door.

She looked back at Gwen and added, "Oh, and do put the veil down!"

Gwen complied and adjusted her dress.

With a satisfied nod, Morgana opened her chamber door a crack.

"Close your eyes!" Morgana hissed at Arthur.

After a typical eye-roll, Arthur closed his eyes. Morgana opened the door fully. She motioned for Merlin to lead Arthur in.

"Wow!" Merlin said as soon as he entered the room.

"Alright! Open!" Morgana exclaimed.

She watched in amusement as Arthur's jaw dropped and he stuttered. "Oh...w...wow."

"See! I was right!" Merlin grinned. "Wow! Didn't I pick a perfect dress?"

"I think you should be less concerned with dresses to be honest." Arthur clapped him on the back. "But it's good to see that you were competent in completing your task."

"Er, thanks, I think?" Merlin said tentatively.

"Arthur!" Morgana reprimanded him. "More like he did a perfect job."

Arthur ignored her.

"Guinevere, you...you…look…so beautiful," Arthur said, walking up to her and taking her hands. "You look like a princess."

"Lady Guinevere of Carmarthenshire?" Gwen suggested a fake name.

"Indeed. We have not had close connections with that tiny territory for many, many years. My father will never know. You can say you are a cousin of someone royal or something." Arthur began running his hands up and down Gwen's arm.

Morgana really did not want to witness their loving actions. Now she knew how Gwen must have felt witnessing her and Merlin flirting.

"What if I am asked to remove my veil?" Gwen asked.

"You can say it is against your custom and religion," Arthur said.

"I really do want to enjoy my night, Arthur, but I am just concerned this may not work…"

"Trust me, Guinevere, it will!" Arthur insisted, pulling her into a hug. "We will have much fun!"

It was Morgana's turn to reprimand them for being so lovey-dovey. "Um…could you save it for another day? My innocent eyes are being offended by your flirting."

Arthur glared and let go of Gwen. "Fine."

"Come on Merlin, you have much work to do! There are chambers for the many guests to prepare. The work is not going to get done itself!" Arthur declared.

"Says the one not doing having to do any work," Morgana heard Merlin mutter. But to Arthur, Merlin said, "Yes, my lord."

"I'd better get changed and go help too," Gwen said. "The ball is only three days away now!"

With that, the four separated, going off to take care of their respective matters.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is all about a sorceress whose plans will wreak havoc at the Yule ball. But it is a good kind of havoc ;)**

***Saeth is a Welsh name that means arrow :P**

Lady Saeth dismounted her white horse, accepting the knight's hand down. After a quick nod of her head to thank him, she turned away and hastened towards the entrance.

She saw a richly-dressed raven haired woman walking through the hall.

"Excuse me?" Saeth called out.

The woman turned to her.

"I have no idea which chambers I am supposed to be in. I cam alone. My father was not up to it," Saeth said.

"You are?" The woman asked.

"Lady Saeth of Tintagel."

"Ah, I see. Follow me," the woman replied.

"And you are?" Saeth asked her in return.

"Lady Morgana, the king of Camelot's ward. Have we met before?" The woman answered her as they walked along the hallway.

"Now that I think back to it, I was here once many years ago as a child. Perhaps then," Saeth tried to recall a meeting.

Suddenly Saeth remembered! This was the girl who had had nightmares! The one Saeth suspected even then had shared the gift of magic. Perhaps she already had developed it. Saeth had come to her power when she was fourteen, and well-versed in it by now. Nevertheless, Saeth knew magic was still illegal here, and was not about to go asking any questions just incase.

Morgana pushed open a door. "You are in here."

Saeth thanked her.

"Do you need anything else?" Morgana asked.

Saeth nodded. "Yes...where is the physicians room?"

"Gaius?" Morgana replied, "Why? Are you ill?"

Saeth nodded. "Just a headache."

"I can have him sent up to you," Morgana offered.

Saeth shook her head. "Oh no! I will go see him myself. I just need a tincture of lavender, nothing extreme."

"Oh, alright. If you're sure. It's down the end of this hall." Morgana pointed to the left. "And then you take the stairs down two flights, go down to the end of that hall on the right, and then take the spiral stairs down one more floor. It's the third door on the left once you get to that final floor."

Saeth thanked her, hoping she could remember that. She also hoped the physician was out. She would be needing all the supplies from his stock she could get if her potion was to work.

Saeth was desperate to find love, and with this potion, she could be assured one would be found that night. A generous amount of this slipped into the wine would ensure those who loved or were interested in one another would enjoy their nights immensely. The potion had that effect. And besides, after she had spent a night with her chosen man, he would have to marry her for honours sake.

The Lady Morgana nodded and walked off.

Saeth closed the door and then began to unload her belongings. She threw all of her suspicious things into a wooden trunk and laid her dress out on the bed. Normally, she would have brought a maid to such an event, but with her plan she could have nobody near her who could speak evidence against her.

She quickly unpacked, slightly irritated that she had nobody to do it for her. Once that was done, she set out on he mission. She walked to end of the hall, noting the ornate carvings on the columns as she passed by them. Her home was nowhere near as beautiful. Once down the two flights of stairs, she made her way hastily down the next hallway.

A richly dressed blonde man walked past, a poorly-dressed, yet pretty, dark haired girl at his side. They were chatting about the Yule ball in hushed whispers.

"Are you lost?" The blonde man stopped his conversation to ask her.

"Oh,no!" Saeth replied, fiddling nervously with her long light-brown braid. "Just going to the physicians."

"Do you need help with anything?" The woman asked.

"Oh no. Just, I do not have a maid with me. I will require assistance to dress and undress and do my hair, but that can wait," Saeth replied.

"I will send a girl up to you," the woman, who Saeth was now positive was a servant, replied.

The woman turned back to the man. "That girl who served us hot chocolate the other day would do well I think. Georgia, I think her name was. She could use some experience if she wishes to become a lady's maid one day."

The man nodded with a smile. "Whatever you think."

"What room are you in?" The woman asked.

"Two floors up at the end of the hall," Saeth replied.

"Very well." The woman curtsied.

"I hope you enjoy your stay here," the man said, before walking away. The woman followed after him.

Here? Wait...did that mean he lived here? Oh good gods...was that?

Saeth whipped her head around, seeing the man and woman turn a corner.

That must have been the prince.

And that woman must have been his...lover?

Well Saeth supposed that as the prince he could do whatever he wanted with whoever he wanted.

Saeth shrugged the thought off and continued on her path to the physicians.

She pushed the door open slowly, revealing an empty room. She was in luck.

Saeth picked up her red silk skirts and ran over to where she saw a bunch of bottles. Thyme, basil, rosemary, aniseed. Where were the dried rose petals? And the lavender? And the alcohol? She needed to make a tincture of the two. Then some magic words would finish the rest.

But Saeth could see none of the required ingredients. She quickly said a search spell out loud and within minutes, she had found the required ingredients. She slipped the rose petals and alcohol along with some oil into the large cloth pocket she had sewn into the under layer of her skirt.

Suddenly the door flew open, and a young man barged in.

Saeth gasped loudly, fearing she was caught in the act.

He looked up. "Who are you?!" He demanded, looking a bit frightened as well.

"Lady Saeth," she replied haughtily.

"Why are you in here?!"

"My head is absolutely killing me," she lied, "I couldn't find anyone to help so I just asked Lady Morgana where the physician's was. It's only some lavender to make tea with!"

"Are you sure you know what you are doing?" The man questioned. "For one, if you brew all those leaves, it will kill you."

Saeth rolled her eyes. "I know_ that_! My mother taught me basic medicines. It's just the physician wasn't here and if I don't take some I am going to start crying it hurts that bad." Saeth slipped the lavender into her pocket and began rubbing her temples. She fished out a coin and put it on the table. "There? Satisfied?"

"That is more than enough, my lady," the man told her. He began rummaging through a trunk. He pulled out a bottle containing a blue liquid. "This works wonders for headaches too."

Saeth took the bottle. "Oh, thank you. How much do you want for it?"

She asked, keeping up her act.

The man shook his head. "We do not charge guests."

That was very kind of him.

"You best go rest, my lady," the man said stiffly.

Saeth nodded and left. What a stick in the mud! He was nice, but incredibly uptight. Maybe her potion would help him loosen up a bit!

Saeth giggled at the thought as she hurried back to her chambers and began preparing the love potion in earnest.

As she watched the potion bubble, she prayed she would find a suitable husband. Perhaps one of the many princes she had fallen in love with in the past would be here!

She did not feel bad for doing this. The potion would merely cause everyone who was in love to act on their feelings.

Besides, there was nothing bad about bringing lovers together!

**So, what will happen at the ball?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok this chapter kind of sucks and it`s a bit dry because it's getting to the ball, but next chapter the ball will be in full swing and the antics will be starting. Sorry it's taking so lob for updates. I just don't have time to write as much lately.**

December 21st had arrived, and by ten a.m. all of Camelot was buzzing with activity.

The cooks had been up before dawn, and would be up until the next day.

The servants were running around, cleaning chambers and scrubbing the halls, leading the late - arriving guests to their chambers.

The stable workers had been up since the early morning, busy tending to the many horses that were housed in the overflowing stables.

And the King's ward...was lying in bed.

Morgana woke up with a groan. She had been dreading this day's arrival for the past month. All it would be was dance after dance, suitor after suitor, small talk after small talk, dish after dish of food, drink after drink. Well, not that she minded the drink after drink part. If she wanted to have a night that didn't make her want to die of boredom, she would have to drink plenty. Not that this year would even be _as_ boring. Passing Gwen off as a Lady of Carmarthenshire would provide plenty of entertainment.

But for now, she needed Gwen as her maid, not her noble companion.

Morgana rolled over, pulling her covers over her head. She didn't want to move. She hadn't had any nightmares last night, which was surprising, but was still tired. She could go back to sleep.

Morgana heard door hinges creaking.

"Morgana?" Gwen's voice called.

"No," Morgana replied.

Morgana listened to the footsteps coming in her direction.

Gwen tugged at the cover. "Are you alright?"

"No," Morgana groaned.

"Did you have a nightmare?"

"No."

"Are you going to reply with anything other than no?"

"No."

"Are you sick?"

"I wish!" Morgana groaned and threw the covers off her head.

Gwen's concerned face stared down at her.

"Oh! I'm fine!" Morgana exclaimed.

"I thought you said..."

"I just really don't want to deal with suitors at the ball tonight!" She whined.

"Oh...that. Right… I'm sorry."

"Says you, who will only have one suitor. One who you approve of, at that," Morgana pointed out.

Gwen tried to change the subject off Arthur. "So when do you think we should get ready for tonight?"

Getting out of bed, Morgana replied, "We usually start around four, don't we?"

Gwen, who had walked over to, and was now staring out , the window, nodded. "Usually, yes."

"I would say three then, so you have time to get ready."

"Morgana?" Gwen moved away from the window.

"What?"

"Arthur forgot one important detail. How can I eat or drink with a veil on?" Gwen asked, opening Morgana's wardrobe.

"Blue one," Morgana pointed at a random gown before answering the question. "Well of course he would forget such an important detail!"

"You could arrive late? As in after most of the food is done? Or just eat hors oeuvres?" Morgana suggested as Gwen helped her into her day gown. "Oh I don't know! Arthur is so stupid."

"My lady, I beg pardon, but he really isn't. He is just trying to do something nice for me," Gwen insisted.

Morgana sighed. "Yes. You are right. I guess for your sake I can hold off calling Arthur all the usual names I have for him. "

."That's considerate," Gwen replied.

"But you best get used not to calling me my lady. You will be a lady tonight as well," Morgana reminded her.

"That will probably just be the beginning of how I will blow my disguise." Gwen brought Morgana's jewelry box to her.

"Just forget all courtesies," Morgana said, pulling out the jewels she intended on wearing for the night.

"Except to the king and prince of course," Gwen added, putting the box back.

Morgana nodded and placed the jewels on her nightstand, then hopped back on her bed.

She didn't want to leave her room and deal with people earlier than she had to.

"You aren't going out?" Gwen asked as Morgana pulled her fluffy winter comforters up around her once more, grabbing her rather provocative novel from her bedside drawer.

"Nope," Morgana replied, opening to the page she had left off, "No need to deal with dull suitors prior to the fact. Might as well enjoy myself while I can."

"You don't ever find balls fun?" Gwen asked, finishing up her tidying.

"No. Trust me when you have been to a lot of them they lose their charm very quickly, " Morgana said.

"Do you want anything else?" Gwen asked.

"No. Well... breakfast maybe."

"I can do that, my la...I mean, Morgana." Gwen said.

"Oh and a bath. Then we can just hang around here doing nothing until three?" Morgana suggested.

"I like the sound of this," Gwen said, pacing around, " Relaxing. I could get used to it."

"You can for tonight at least! For nine hours you get to be a lady with no responsibilities."

"Thankfully," Gwen said in an appreciative tone. "You have any ideas for my hair yet?"

"I wouldn't worry about doing your hair too much, since it will be covered mostly. I'm sure my highly inexperienced self can come up with some decent hairstyle," Morgana replied as she slammed her book shut. That had been a very scandalous plot twist. Did ladies even do such things?

"I'm positive you can. I will be back shortly!" Gwen left to go get the food.

Five hours later, after bathing, attempting to dry her hair by the fire, and eating a simple meal of tea and toast as to save room for the banquet, Morgana declared it was time to get ready.

Up went her hair into uncomfortable curlers that she only forced herself to deal with a few times a year, while she pondered what exactly to do with Gwen's hair.

After frowning and brainstorming and experimenting, Morgana decided on a high bun to which she could securely pin the veil and decorated diamond combs for the back of her hair.

But first, Gwen set to work removing the curlers of death from Morgana's hair and doing an intricate style of lacing pearls into her hair. Morgana had no idea how she did it. The extent of Morgana's skill with hairstyles was limited to simple braids and buns.

Morgana fixed Gwen's hair to the best of her ability and shrugged. "I'm sorry...I seem to be quite inept at this."

Gwen shrugged back. "Like you said, it will be covered anyways. The diamond combs are plenty of ornamentation."

"You can keep them," Morgana said.

Gwen shot her one of those "_Oh, really, my lady, I couldn't, you are far too generous, I'm sorry I can't accept them_" looks before beginning a similar verbal protest.

Morgana shot her a "_Oh just take it!_" look.

"Thank you very very very much my lady," Gwen said in response. "Have you such expensive gifts for Merlin?"

"What? No!" Morgana snapped back defensively. She then realized her mistake. "Oh crap. No. I don't have anything for him. Great! I am a horrible human being." She buried her hands in her face. She was an idiot.

"I am sure you can give him something tomorrow and he won't mind," Gwen assured her.

"Well, what is it you have for Arthur then?" Morgana inquired.

"Oh, nothing much," Gwen said sadly, "Just a cross stitch of the Pendragon banner."

"He will love anything from you," Morgana assured her, "Besides, I somehow think bringing you to the ball is more a gift from him to himself rather than from him to you. Nevertheless, we must get dressed."

They brought out their exquisite gowns, laying them upon the grand table to admire them once more.

Morgana had spent some time every day staring at her dress ever since it had arrived, examining the beautiful hand stitching, embroidery and beading.

"I still can't believe this is mine," Gwen sighed, smoothing the fabric of her dress, "How on earth Merlin found this I don't know."

"Well...Merlin is a man of many talents!" Morgana winked.

An hour later, donning their respective gowns, the girls went down. Jaws dropped as they walked through the doors, especially Arthur's. Morgana could see he was already making googly eyes at Guinevere.

As Morgana led Gwen up to the King, Gwen turned to her and hissed. "What are you doing?"

"I'm explaining your situation so he will be less suspicious, Generally a lady with a veil is quite suspicious," Morgana whispered back.

She saw Gwen tense up.

"Just relax and curtsy and speak differently if you can," Morgana added quickly.

"Ah, Morgana, welcome!" Uther kissed her cheek. "And who is your friend?"

"Gwenhwyfach of Carmarthenshire, my lord," Morgana replied as Gwen curtsied.

"I don't recall the nobility of Carmarthenshire ever accepting an invitation to anything...ever." Uther mused.

"They are very conservative. Modest. Balls and festivals are usually against their religion," Morgana explained.

"Ah, yes, they are quite...different, if I do remember. Does she have a face?" Uther jested.

"Yes, my lord, but only her family, female friends, and husband, should she choose to marry, may see it," Morgana replied. "Part of their religion," Morgana quickly added for good measure.

"But you have seen her?" Uther questioned.

"Of course, my lord. Trust me, she is quite fair indeed. Nope, no need to worry about her," Morgana patted Gwen's arm before locking elbows with her.

"And to who are you related?" Uther questioned.

Morgana felt Gwen's arm clench up.

"The...the grand duke's brother's son's daughter," Gwen replied in a confusing manner.

"Ah..Oh..." Uther raised his eyebrows as he tried to figure out what that equalled out to. Then he shook his head. " Nevermind...enjoy your evening."

"Thank you, my lord," Gwen said. Morgana smiled. They curtsied together and linked arms again, walking over in the direction of Arthur and Merlin.

"That was brilliantly explained!" Arthur exclaimed.

Morgana let go of Gwen and patted Arthur's shoulder. She smiled smugly. "I told you your horrible plan would need some help."

Following their usual pattern, Arthur glared and Morgana grinned cheekily before walking away.

She helped herself to a glass of wine from Merlin's platter, using the moment to talk to him.

"You...you look..." He stuttered.

Morgana blushed and twirled around. "I know! Isn't it gorgeous?" She gestured to her gown.

"I was talking about your face," he whispered.

Annoyed that she couldn't say more without attracting attention, she replied quickly, "Well in any case, thank you."

Taking her wine, she sat down in her place at the table.

As she raised her goblet to her lips, she heard a nasally voice say, "Hello, my lady..."

_Oh goddess, not already._

She knew that voice well.

Turning with a smile plastered on her face, she replied, "My lord Cadfael..."

"How do you fare, my lady," Cadfael asked, sitting down next to her. It wasn't that he was ugly. Quite handsome actually, but oh gods was he ever an arrogant bore!

Morgana took a sip of the wine before replying. It was really good. Not too sweet, not too bitter. Just the way she liked it. It tasted faintly of Lavender. "I'm fine."

"Well I was wondering if you might like to take a midnight walk with me?" Cadfael asked.

Morgana downed her entire glass when he said that. Certainly not sober would she like to!

She looked back, meeting Merlin's eyes with a desperate look before turning back to Cadfael. She felt a sudden love and burning, raging passion rush through her body like wildfire. She had a sudden wild urge to rush over to Merlin.

"Keep calm!" She admonished herself, "Don't do anything stupid."

She turned back to Cadfael and replied, "Certainty not!" before rising from the table and going off to seek better company.

Cadfael just sat there, his mouth gaping and his eyes wide.

Saeth was watching the Lady Morgana's spurned admirer with wide eyes. She hadn't been able to peel her eyes off of him ever since she saw him. And now she knew his name. Cadfael.

What a lovely name.

Saeth sighed, helping herself to another glass of wine.


	13. Chapter 13

**Here is a short little chapter of antics :P sorry it isn't longer. there will be more to come though.**

Merlin watched as Morgana sauntered over to him.

What the hell was she doing?

"Merlin!" She snapped.

There were many unwanted eyes on him now.

This was awkward.

"What is she doing?" Arthur mouthed at him.

"I don't know!" Merlin mouthed back.

"Merlin! More wine, now!" Morgana snapped.

Oh! Right! Merlin rushed forward to hand her a glass.

"Thank you!" She declared rather loudly.

Merlin blushed and tried to hide back in the throngs of people, trying to avoid more unwanted attention.

##########################################################################################################

"Do you always talk so intimately with your servants?" A voice asked.

Morgana finished her second glass and turned to the voice, a stony expression upon her face. "Yes."

"Huh...interesting. Do they call you by your first name?"

Oh wonderful. Lord Durstan. Another unfortunately farmiliar face.

"Hah! No! That right is reserved for me! Merlin and Gwen wouldn't dare do something so forward!"

"Gwen?" Lord Durstan asked.

"My servant," Morgana watched as Arthur, who was standing by a window with Gwen, handed Gwen something. "She would be here but she came down with a bad flu."

"Ah, I see. So who attends on you?"

Morgana sighed as she looked back, batting her eyelashes at Merlin. She turned back to her dull companion. "Merlin, of course."

"Him?" Durstan scoffed.

"Yes!" Morgana hissed. "Why? Do you have a problem with him?"

"N..no," Durstan stammered. "I merely thought he was the Prince's servant."

"Yes. No reason he can't attend on us both. I'm sure he would much prefer to be my _servant _anyways," Morgana answered him, lingering on the word 'servant.'

"Alright..." Durstan began.

"You see, Arthur calls him a dollophead and never gives him a day off. It's most unkind!" Morgana explained. She motioned for the nearest servant to bring wine. She handed it to Durstan. "You simply MUST try this. It's divine."

Durstan lifted his glass to his mouth hesitantly.

"It's better all in one go!" Morgana added, getting up and shoving Durstan out of the way with her voluminous skirts.

Now where had Merlin gone off to?

#######################################################################

Merlin happened to be hiding in an alcove, escaping his duties for a moment.

He was just finishing a glass of wine when the curtain flung upon.

"Oh THERE you are!" Morgana declared rather loudly.

As Merlin put the glass down he felt a sudden burning raging passion for her.

He yanked her into the alcove, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close.

"I told everybody the wine was good," she giggled.

"Oh no...you're much better." He growled.

She laughed, pressing her lips to his.

They didn't care or even notice that Uther was walking by just outside and that their scandalous actions were merely covered by a thin curtain.

After a few moments of passionate kissing, Merlin suddenly pulled away. "What are we doing? We are still in the grand hall."

"All the entertainment in the grand hall is a bore. You are not!" Morgana replied, pulling him back to her.

Suddenly they heard the curtain being pulled open.

#############################################################################################

Gwen sat on a window ledge, waiting for Arthur to bring her a glass of the fine wine everybody was raving about.

People were acting awfully flirtatious these evening, some couples to the point of impropriety.

She raised her eyebrows as she saw some woman biting the earlobes of her lover. How was that even romantic?

"Well, hello my mysterious lady," a voice said that definetly did not sound like Arthur's.

Gwen turned her head back to the voice.

Good gods the man was unattractive.

"Uh..." Gwen uttered, unsure what to say.

"You are...Lady Gwenhwyfach, yes?" The man asked.

"Er...yes...why?" She asked.

Could Arthur hurry up?

"I happen to think myself very much in love with you!" The man exclaimed.

"I beg your pardon sir but you have neither spoken to me before nor seen my face. I hardly think the emotion you feel for me is love!" Gwen snapped back more harshly than she meant to.

From the corner of her eye, she spied Arthur coming back to her, sipping at his wine.

_"Walk now and drink later!"_ Gwen thought.

"Oh oh oh, what on earth is this?!" Arthur said, spying her.

"I was telling the lady I am in love with her!" The man insisted.

"Hah! That is not possible! I am in love with her and she is in love with me!" Arthur handed her the wine.

"Arthur!" Gwen squeaked. He wasn't supposed to declare his love so loudly!

"How can she be in love with you?!" The man challenged.

"Excuse me? Who the hell do you think you are?" Arthur challenged back.

"Please, stop!" Gwen exclaimed. She began to sip nervously at her wine.

"No! I shall not. I am Sir Kestian of Whitehall!" The man declared.

"And I am the Prince of Camelot!" Arthur retorted. "And I will defend my lady's honour no matter what!"

Gwen felt an intense passion surge through her veins.

She stood up, facing the irritating suitor. "I love Prince Arthur with all my heart! You have treated him rudely and come onto me quite unexpectedly! Now leave us alone!"

With that, she grabbed Arthur's arm and dragged him out of the main hall. They needed some privacy.

##################################################################################

Merlin yanked Morgana back towards the end of the alcove, hiding them behind a pillar.

"Your majesty," a voice said breathlessly, "this is an incredible honour. I...I have always thought you such a noble king."

At the word 'king' both Merlin and Morgana peered around the corner.

Seeing Uther kissing some noble woman, they both made horrified expressions, withdrew behind the pillar once more.

"That...is disgusting," Morgana hissed in Merlin's ear.

They were too close to the King for comfort.

Merlin clapped his hand over her mouth to shut her up, and pulled her further behind the pillar.

"Oh my lady, I love you!" Uther exclaimed. "I would be so pleased if you had the seat of honour at my table tonight!"

"That's MY seat," Morgana mumbled. "How dare some random wench benn given that honour!"

Merlin watched as the King and his random Lady left, throwing the curtain shut again.

The pair breathed a sigh of relief, glad they had not been discovered.

"How dare he let that wench sit in my spot!" Morgana fumed, louder this time.

"You could just stay in here with me," Merlin suggested.

"And you know I would want to!" Morgana sighed.

"Ladies and Gentlemen of Camelot," a booming voice said, beginning to announce the beginning of the feast.

"And that would be my cue to leave," Morgana groaned. "But I promise! I will come back to you at the first opportunity my love!"

She kissed him as if he were going off to war and there was a possibility he might never return, then quickly slid out of the alcove.

Merlin sighed, sad he could not spend more time with her. They would have to catch up on lost time later. He waited another minute before slipping out and resuming his duties.


	14. Chapter 14

**A little more mature this chapter, so if you are a young reader, be warned. Nothing too bad though. The wine is taking effect, and people just can't keep their hands off each other. Not my favourite chapter I've written, sort of wrote it quickly today in a coffee shop...so yeah...anyways hope you readers enjoy it. Also, the wine makes people who are in love think that their actions are completely normal, but if they see anyone else acting like that, they find it completely strange.**

**Quite an interesting love potion this is...**

"Welcome, lords and ladies of Camelot!" Uther called out again, trying to get the attention of the mass of people gathered in the hall.

It was loud, crowded, gossip and petty arguments drowning out the King's words.

He couldn't even recognize any faces of the people nearby. And where had his children gone off to?

He scanned the room, relieved when he caught sight of Morgana. At least one person had heard him calling. He would have preferred Arthur to be that one though. He needed Arthur to do some of the welcoming speeches.

The feel of a light tap on his shoulder reminded him of the most important part of his night, his newfound love. Well, it wasn't exactly newfound. He had laid eyes on Lady Georgianna before, when he was young; she attended all the seasonal balls as well. He always thought her a lovely woman. But she had been married. Now that her husband was dead, she was free to be loved. And to his delight, she had returned his feelings! It had only taken a few words over a cup of wine. Uther could hardly believe his luck.

Ah, yes.

Now he saw there would be a small problem.

Problem one of the night: Morgana had sat down in the chair of honour. She usually did. He would have to kick her out of it...

He had promised that seat to his love, and he had to show Lady Georgianna his dedication to her.

Problem number two of the night: Where the hell had Arthur gone?

############################################################################################3

"Morgana," Uther began, "...er...the honorary chair has been reserved for someone else this night. You are going to have to move."

"Excuse me?" Morgana replied, raising her eyebrows. "I don't think so."

"You will do as you are told!" Uther hissed.

"Oh, come on! I don't even want to be here tonight. The least you could do for me is let me be the guest of honor, who will have everyone's attentions." Morgana protested.

"No! I'm sure you have already had plenty of attentions. Now get up! Speaking of which...have you found any suitors of interest?" Uther inquired, "Oh, and where is your maid?"

"Gwen came down with a bad flu. She'll be out a few days...and yes, I have had a suitor of interest..." Morgana replied angrily, slamming the chair into the table. "Where do you propose I sit then?"

"Beside your suitor perhaps?" Uther suggested.

"Ahaha." Morgana took the chair beside Arthur's. That way Merlin could serve them both with ease. "No."

She didn't want to have to explain that her suitor was not eating at the banquet, but instead was serving the banquet.

"You said he was of interest..." Uther said.

"Yes, but...you know...I don't want to take things too fast." Morgana winked at Merlin as he strolled by, carrying a plate of delicious-looking pastries.

Uther looked around, obviously trying to deduce who she had been winking at.

Merlin winked back.

Morgana giggled.

"Who are you making eye contact with?!" Uther demanded.

"Him," Morgana sighed.

"The suitor?"

"Oh, yes." Morgana nodded.

"Who?!"

"I will tell you later!" Morgana got up.

"Where are you going?" Uther demanded.

"I just need a moment to speak with him." Morgana bounded off

"Well...find Arthur while you are at it! I need him to make opening speeches! And get back here quickly!" Uther called.

"Alright!" Morgana stopped Merlin, grabbing a pastry off his platter and quickly telling him to join her outside the hall.

She walked out, looking for an alcove to hide in with Merlin.

Spying one, she turned the corner.

################################################################################

"My lord!" Gwen gasped as Arthur kissed her passionately once more.

"My lady!" Arthur growled.

"Oh good gods what on earth are you two doing!" A voice screeched.

Arthur and Gwen slowly turned to see a horrified Morgana.

"Morgana!" Arthur screeched.

"My lady!" Gwen squeaked, pulling away from Arthur and hastily adjusting her dress. Arthur's hands may have been wandering a bit too far...

"I...I..." Morgana stuttered. "I am just going to walk away and pretend I didn't see that."

"We are in love!" Arthur protested.

"Yes, clearly!" Morgana replied, picking up her skirts. "I am in love too. I understand. I will leave you to your...whatever that was... but do not be too long. The banquet is starting and the King needs you."

Morgana grinned and turned away.

She paused for a moment, adding, "and Gwen..."

"Yes, my lady?" Gwen asked, her blush barely visible in the torchlight that filled the halls.

"Do not let Arthur rip that dress. It is so lovely," Morgana added. Then she paused for a moment. "But then again he did pay for it. However, my love did not pay for mine...so the ripping of my dress would have to be by my choosing...anyways see you at dinner soon!"

After Morgana walked away, Arthur turned to Gwen. "Did she just say that she has a lover and that she is going to let him rip her dress off? Did she actually just say that?"

Gwen nodded, equally stunned by the words. "I am afraid that is what she said..."

"Er...do you have any idea who this man she is referring to might be?" Arthur asked.

Gwen was glad it was fairly dark in the alcove and her face could not be seen.

"No," she lied, "I have absolutely no idea. She mentioned a Sir Durstan once..."

"Durstan?" Arthur laughed. "I somehow highly doubt that. She hates the man."

"I've not a clue then! We should go now shouldn't we!" Gwen kissed Arthur once more before grabbing his hand.

"I do think so! You shall sit beside me and we shall make our love known!" Arthur exclaimed.

"Oh, Arthur," Gwen sighed as they walked down the hall hand in hand, "I would be glad for everyone to know of it!"

#################################################################################

Morgana chose an alcove further down the hall.

She stepped in, only to realize she had interrupted some other couple.

"This is my alcove!" Morgana snapped. "Get out!"

The pair took one look at her, realized she was the kings ward, and ran out, their hands still all over each other.

Well! Finally, some privacy! Morgana stuck her head out, waiting for Merlin.

When she finally saw him she hissed, "Over here!"

Merlin grinned and ran over to her.

She hugged her and pulled him as far back into the alcove as they could go. They didn't need any more interruptions.

"You know I have duties to attend to," Merlin said.

"Yes, and the first duty is me," Morgana giggled.

After making out for what seemed like forever, Morgana gasped. "Oh shit! The banquet!"

"Oh...shit!" Merlin echoed her curse.

Seeing as they had ended up sort of on the ground in their passions, Merlin got up first, offering Morgana a hand up like a true gentleman.

Morgana accepted it, brushing off her dress and hair, hoping she didn't look too much in disarray.

"Later, then, we will meet again," Morgana promised, "You go first."

Merlin nodded. "Later," he agreed.

He ran out, and Morgana waited a few beats before following him, making sure they did not look suspicious.

To Morgana's horror, most people were already seated and being served when she re-entered the hall. She was quite late apparently.

Morgana walked as quickly as she could over to her seat, ignoring the glances of people.

She sat down in her chair, next to Gwen, as she had been shoved over a seat to allow Gwen and Arthur to sit together and proceeded to stare at Merlin, who was walking around, handing out more wine as Arthur and Uther did the opening speeches.

"This is so boring," Morgana hissed to Gwen.

"Morgana!" Gwen reprimanded her. "Don't say that so close to their ears! Arthur is doing a wonderful job with his speech. It's little wonder I am in love with him."

"Uh huh...well, there is only one thing that could make me un-bored tonight," Morgana protested quietly.

"I'm sure, like everyone else here, you have already done plenty of stuff to make you less bored already," Gwen hissed back, "It seems every single person is indulging their passions this evening."

" Well we have not indulged our passions enough!" Morgana snapped under her breath.

"I didn't really want to know that detail..." Gwen hissed back.

"Sorry," Morgana apologized, adding a smile as the introductions finished and the feast began.

Merlin walked over to Morgana, Arthur, and Gwen. "Can I get you three anything? Since it appears I will be serving you tonight..."

"Wine!" The trio said in eager unison, gesturing to empty goblets.

Morgana grinned at Merlin. "Fill mine up to the top please!"

Merlin did so, serving hers first.

Morgana noted that Arthur shot him a dirty look.

"Aww," Morgana teased, "Poor prince. Not getting served first."

Arthur turned the dirty look on her.

Morgana beckoned Merlin to come closer, so she could whisper something to him. "I think you'd best serve Arthur first, or...he might kill you...and, well, frankly, I would prefer you didn't die yet. There is many hours left in this night."

"What are you whispering about?!" Arthur demanded.

"You," Morgana and Merlin said in unison, sarcastic smiles on their faces.

"I was just telling him he ought to serve you first, since you think it rude to let the ladies be served first," Morgana added haughtily. She kept her eyes on Merlin as he poured wine for Arthur and then for Gwen. She could not stop looking at him. He was just so...beautiful.

She hoped the dinner would be over soon, but with the feast Uther had ordered, that seemed an unlikely thing. She just wanted to go back to that alcove...

So for two endless hours, she endured a boring dinner, forced to watch Uther and Lady Georgia...Lady Georgianna... whatever her name was... flirt ridiculously. Gross. In her opinion old people flirting should have been outlawed long ago!

Finally, the dancing began, and quite drunk, Morgana ignored all requests to dance with her, and set off to find Merlin agai.n She needed to see him straight away. This burning passionate fire in her soul needed quenching.


	15. Chapter 15

**Okay, so finally, something new. I have been busy with school. I plan on giving this story some drama after this chapter, and then a cheezy, happy ending :P**

"Cornish hen with rosemary or lamb with mint sauce, ladies?" Merlin asked.

Morgana and Gwen turned to him.

"My, my, Arthur, your servant has his work cut out for him tonight," Uther remarked, "You should give him a bonus."

"Oh, I'm pretty sure he has already gotten his bonus tonight," Arthur said, his eyes moving from Merlin to Morgana, and then back to Merlin.

What was he talking about? Shit. Had he seen anything?

Morgana turned and glared at Arthur. Merlin happily added a glare of his own.

"I will have a generous portion of lamb, please, Merlin," Morgana said, turning back to him, her green eyes wide. She proceeded to gesture in Arthur's general direction, then subsequently rolled her eyes.

"The hen for me," Gwen replied without a "please." How well she was fitting into her disguise. Ah well, he couldn't blame her. It would be fun to demand everything and expect to do nothing in return. "More wine too!"

"Yes, my lady," Merlin replied with a smile. "Arthur?"

"Both!" Arthur replied eagerly, already digging into a basket of bread.

Morgana scoffed. "Why do you need so much energy? Do you plan on dancing for the entire night with someone?"

Gwen's fork fell to the floor with a clang.

Merlin picked up the fork, and grabbed some already finished appetizer dishes as well.

"No. I plan on having that because I was training all morning. I don't sit around brushing my hair all day," Arthur snapped.

"I did _not_ spend all day brushing my hair, thank you very much!" Morgana snapped back.

"Would you two calm down?" Uther asked calmly. "This is to be a night of fun, for all to enjoy." The King looked over at Lady Georgianna, then added, "and to have love warm our souls when the weather is so cold outside."

They all rolled their eyes at that statement.

##########################################################

Soon after dinner, the dancing had begun and was in full swing. The majority of the guests were completely drunk, dancing inappropriately close together as they reeled the night away.

Long forgotten were the typical waltzes. The musicians played only what the king had requested, which were lively sets of jigs and reels.

But Morgana had nobody to dance with. Nobody appropriate at least.

She had not been able to find Merlin anywhere. She had run down hall after hall, her search proving futile.

Angry, she had gone back to the ballroom and found him in the one place she had forgotten to look. The alcove in the grand hall.

She was so frustrated and angry, coupled with a burning desire, that after a few minutes spent in the alcove, she yanked him out and begun to dance with him.

She didn't care anymore. Everybody was drunk. Including her. People were falling over all over the place. The servants were attempting to copy the nobles' dances. Even Uther was wildly dancing, which was quite a sight. Surely nobody would notice her dancing with Merlin...

###################

Except Arthur… It was a bit difficult for him not to notice Merlin wildly dancing.

Suprisingly enough, Arthur was still sober enough to pry his hands off Gwen's body and inquire what they were doing.

"What are ya doin' ?" Arthur slurred.

"What the hell Arthur. Dancin' obviously," Morgana slurred back, switching her hand position and leading Merlin around. She had to do the leading, as Merlin, especially a drunk Merlin, had no clue how to dance.

"Is he drunk?" Arthur lazily waved a hand in Merlin's direction.

"Everyone's drunk," Morgana replied, spinning in and out of Merlin's arms.

"But why's he dancing? He has to get more wine!" Arthur protested.

"All the servants are dancing, Arthur. Don't be such a spoilsport!" Morgana gestured to the servants, who upon seeing Merlin dance had begun to reel away on the floor as well.

"Sir Du...Dur...whatever was asking for you."

"Can't you see I am busy with Merls!" Morgana protested, wrapping her arms around him.

"Do you fancy him!?" Arthur asked, sounding slightly shocked.

Morgana giggled. "Oh aye! I fancy him! Hahahaha!"

"You are drunk." Arthur stated.

"Yes indeed I am, as are you. Come now, let me have my fun. I'm sure you can manage pouring a glass of wine for yourself!" Morgana retorted.

"And Merlin, how are you?" Arthur directed the question specifically at him.

Merlin grinned and gave him two thumbs up.

"I shall take that as so drunk you don't even realize what you are doing!" Arthur replied to himself. "What if the King were to see this?!"

Morgana rolled her eyes and waved at someone behind Arthur.

Arthur turned, saw his father waving back, and groaned. "Oh gods, not him too."

Morgana shrugged. "Yes, even him! See! If he doesn't even care then it can't be that bad!"

"Alright then," Arthur let it go quickly. Clearly even his father was too drunk to care. "I think then, that I shall help myself to another glass of wine and join you in the realms of drunkenness."

Morgana, already distracted with Merlin again, merely flipped her head back and said, "Very well! You do that then!"

Arthur left, downing a cup of wine, feeling his passion for Gwen flare up again and went to rejoin her in a dance. She was swaying on the floor solitarily, clapping her hands at random intervals. Arthur came up behind her and grabbed her around the waist.

She slapped his hand. "Arthurrrr!"

Then she wrapped her arms around him and laid her head on his shoulder. "You scared me there! Bad!" She slapped his arm.

Arthur slapped something else in return.

That earned him a half-glare half -Gwen bursting out in laughter. "Arthur! What if somebody saw that!"

"They would probably try it on their partner of choice." Arthur winked.

"You...you..." Gwen paused a moment, searching for the right word. "You scoundrel!"

"That I am!" Arthur declared, taking Gwen's hand and leading her around in the circle of drunken dancers.

People hooted and shouted to the music, clapping wildly as if they were doing some rowdy peasant bonfire dance. Quite a contrast to all the silken gowns and fine clothes.

#####################

Gwen had never been this drunk in her entire life. She tended not to get drunk very often, as she never had any reason to be. But she was enjoying it. A lot. Who knew wine could do this? Then again she had had what four...five glasses perhaps?

For a brief moment the thought of how her head would feel the next morning crossed her mind, but she shrugged it off. What was a sore head for one day for an exchange of one very memorable night?

Gwen clapped in delight as her and Arthur turned around in a circle. How silly the prince looked now! How silly all the nobles looked!

And Merlin, dancing with Morgana wildly as well, how silly he looked too! It did not strike her as odd that the two were dancing. She merely hoped they were having as much fun as her. And by the looks of it, they were.

Taken off guard, Arthur wheeled her off to one of the seats by the window, eagerly kissing her neck.

She giggled. "You really are a scoundrel." She went to lift her veil, when she suddenly remembered, threw it back down angrily. How badly she wanted to kiss him!

But to her surprise, Arthur began to lift it himself!

She swatted his hand away. "Arthur! You devil! I am not so drunk that I do not know the risk of my face being seen!"

Arthur made a sad face. "Oh come on! Everybody is either drunk or distracted. You've seen everyone. Besides, I'm too lazy to go find us an alcove again."

"Ah, lazy is it?" Gwen laughed, flipping the veil over her head and getting down to business. "I think impatient and greedy would be better terms!"

####################

Merlin and Morgana had opted for an alcove.

They were both feeling a little less drunk, but still raging with love.

"I want to marry you!" Morgana declared suddenly, breaking from a kiss.

"Me too!" Merlin replied in eager response.

"We could, you know...secretly." Morgana said tentatively.

"Why secretly?! I would be proud to declare my love for you in front of the entire world!" Merlin cried.

And how much had he drunk? Morgana herself wasn't_ that_ drunk. She still knew they couldn't do that, no matter how much she longed for it.

"Um, there is a slight problem with that, Merlin," Morgana reminded him.

"What?!"

"Uther."

"Ohhhhhhhh," Merlin said, "Right."

They both sat there for a moment, awkwardly silent, Merlin adjusting his neckerchief and Morgana wiggling her silk-shoe clad feet nervously.

"But he is in love too, with Lady Georgianna, "Merlin pointed out. "So he must understand!"

"Everyone is in love tonight," Morgana replied absently. "How lovely it is. Love ,love ,love. But I don't think he is so in love that he would not notice our love."

"What?" Merlin asked.

She supposed she hadn't said that very clearly. "I don't think he is so drunk and lovesick that he wouldn't notice us. No, I think we must keep this secret still."

"But that's no fun!" Merlin protested.

Morgana suddenly felt that burning passion again and shook her head. "No it is not! Oh gods, I am almost past the point of caring Let's get more wine!"

#####################

Half an hour later there was not a sober person in the room. Merlin and Morgana had drank what seemed like an impossible amount and were now shamelessly kissing out in the open, their hands all over each other. They were not the only ones either. Arthur and Gwen were doing much the same, and even the King and Lady Georgianna were indulging their passions.

The sight of Uther kissing anyone was not a sight Morgana would have wanted to see, but seeing as had not been able to peel her eyes from Merlin's face, that was not a problem.

Couples were slowly leaving the great hall, perhaps seeking more private accommodation.

And in their drunken state, Arthur and Gwen and Merlin and Morgana joined that crowd.


	16. Chapter 16

**I wrote this chapter very quickly, obviously, as I just put up the last one last night. But, this was definitely one of my favorite chapters to write. It was fun. Implied sexual content, so if you are a younger reader, you have been warned.**

The next morning, Merlin awoke with a yawn. He didn't open his eyes, instead pulled the cover up over his head, protecting his eyes from the bright light. The cover felt much softer than usual, the matress softer too. Merlin shrugged it off and went to fall back to sleep. Then, a sudden horrifying realization passed through his mind. _This was not his bed._ He threw the cover off his head, his eyes wide open. The memories of the previous night came flooding back to him.

"Oh, you're up!" Morgana said, turning to him. She was dressed in a nightgown now, reading a book. Why was she was reading while he lay in her bed in plain view?!

Merlin couldn't speak. Her bare leg was gently touching his. This had to be a dream. No, a nightmare.

"I admit I was quite shocked when I realized what we actually did, but um, I think perhaps some good could come of it," Morgana said, putting her book down.

Merlin yanked his leg away, shifting as far away from her as possible. "Good?! Are you insane! I am going to be beheaded for this!"

Morgana raised her eyebrows. "But the only honorable thing for us to do is marry! See! It was a brilliant thing after all!"

"No!" Merlin snapped. Oh but it had been brilliant. "It wasn't!"

" Though I think if we had been in our right minds, we would have waited a little bit longer, " Morgana began.

Merlin cut her off. "If we had been in our right minds it would have never happened at all! Ever."

"But if a woman should lose her...uh, "value" persay, the only honorable thing that can happen is for the pair to marry," Morgana explained, "See. Now it could work out."

"Oh gods!" Merlin groaned, burying his head in his hands. "I am going to lose my head!" He was such an idiot.

He felt her hand on his bare back. "You are not going to lose your head! Because I won't tell Uther it was you if it concerns you so much. We don't have to get married."

"No, Morgana, don't you understand? That's not it." Merlin replied in frustration.

By the innocent look on her face, obviously she did not get it.

"I'm sorry to have entertained your fantasies for so long, but you know it can never be!" Merlin should have cut the relationship off when Gaius had said to! But would he want to take back _any_ of what had happened? No.

"I don't regret it!" Morgana declared.

"Well I do!" Merlin snapped back.

Morgana looked like she was about to cry, biting her lip and looking away from him. She pulled her covers up further around her. "I...I...d...didn't mean to...put you in such a position."

Then she burst into tears.

Merlin smacked his forehead. Brilliant. Now he had made her cry!

"I didn't mean it like that," Merlin said as he dressed himself quickly, "I'm sorry. I really didn't!" He scooted himself across the bed to hug her. "Please forgive me?"

She returned his hug. "Of course. It's just, what am I going to do now?"

"Now that I think about it, I highly suspect that we are not the only people who may have indulged out whims last night," Merlin said, "That wine. Something was off about it."

"Indeed," Morgana agreed with a nod."You think it was magic, don't you?"

Merlin drew back. Why would she think that would be his first thought?

"Yes," he admitted slowly.

"Me too. Every sip I took...it was ridiculous. I couldn't stop drinking it though. It was Like this burning passion I couldn't control...rather embarrassing almost," Morgana added with a blush.

Merlin shrugged. "You weren't alone in that matter."

"Uther is going to lose it!" Morgana groaned.

Merlin nodded. "Everyone will be suspect. Servants especially. This is bad."

#########################

Gwen felt lazy. This bed was so comfortable. Almost too comfortable. As she slowly became less groggy, she felt the cotton sheets. They were very soft. Too soft. Then something moved against her back. Startled, she reached to feel what it was. What the hell? Was that a hand? She felt her back, realized in horror that she was wearing nothing. She opened her eyes, took in her surroundings in equal horror. This was Arthur's room. And this was his bed. No longer groggy, and suddenly miraculously feeling not one bit hung-over, the memories of last night came flooding back to her. She jumped with a gasp, yanking a sheet around herself and jumping out of the bed. Where the hell had she put her dress? She couldn't possibly have done this. It was not like her at all! It was the wine, that damned wine! She tried not to hyperventilate.

Arthur awoke as Gwen hastily searched for her gown. Her rich gown that would be very obvious to walk through the castle in, that she couldn't walk through the castle in without being recognized.

"Guinevere!" Arthur screeched.

She yelped. "If you are wondering, this is _exactly_ what it looks like!"

"Oh gods, Gwen, I'm so sorry!" Arthur groaned.

"Don't be sorry!" Gwen hissed. "It was that wine! It was both of us. Now help me find my dress! And a cloak. I need to get back home and change into proper attire."

Arthur got up in his respective sheet and joined her search. They found her gown under the bed. She quickly slipped behind the modesty panel and tied the dress on as best she could. It would have to do.

"Gwen, I am so sorry this happened," Arthur apologized, blushing. He too had dressed quickly.

Gwen sighed. "Well, I cannot honestly say that I am," she admitted.

"What?!" Arthur asked.

"It is what it is, and nothing can take it back. And, I am alright with it," Gwen said, wrapping the cloak around herself.

Arthur chuckled. "Now who's the scoundrel?"

Gwen blushed.

"I...I hope this will not change things between us," Arthur said tentatively.

Gwen sighed. "No, I hope it will not. But for now, goodbye, my lord."

She realized how odd saying "my lord" sounded now. She corrected herself. "Arthur, I mean."

"Goodbye, Gwen." Arthur opened the door for her and she rushed home to find herself a normal gown.

##################

"No!" Morgana declared suddenly. "I know who it was!"

"What? Who?" Merlin said, remembering the suspicious girl he had found rummaging through the herbs. "I think I may know too."

"Well, it was Lady Gwenhyfach obviously. And she had fled the court in the night." Morgana winked. "Obviously it was her!"

"I see what you're onto...but I'm positive I know who actually did it," Merlin undid his arms from around her waist. "Lady Saeth, I believe her name was. Saw her taking herbs from Gauis' stash. She complained she could find nobody to give her something for her headache..."

"That wench!" Morgana snapped. "I told her where to go! She was supposed to go see Gauis. Well, well, I see that she took her opportunity to grab some other stuff."

"But we don't know for sure," Merlin reminded her. He didn't wish to persecute someone wrongly. Besides it was just a love spell...and he couldn't say he regretted the outcome. "Should we turn her in?"

"No." Morgana shook her head. "I don't think she meant any harm. I don't think it is worth anybody losing their head for. After all, I'm sure some marriages will result after this."

"So you don't think magic is bad?" Merlin raised the ominous question.

Morgana laughed. "Gosh, no. I mean it can be, but used right it can be a force for good. I don't think Saeth was trying to harm anyone. Perhaps she just wanted to fall in love."

Merlin nodded in agreement. "I wonder if it ended up working for her..."

"So you don't think magic is bad either?" Morgana looked him right in the eyes.

"No," Merlin replied honestly.

"Well it's just... can you keep a secret?" She asked, her voice unsteady.

What would she say? Something about magic that he himself already suspected? Merlin nodded, "Of course."

"These dreams I have," she said softly, "I think it's magic. It's the only logical explanation."

This was awkward to discuss. But Merlin felt himself nodding.

"You think it was magic?!" The shocked response came.

Merlin wrapped his arms around her, pulled her close, "I do. And there is no need to fear it. Like you said, magic can be a force for good. It is neither good nor bad, only the person with magic can decide what to do. So do not be afraid."

"But the king?!" Morgana asked, her face still panic-stricken.

"He need never know. Simply never use your powers in front of anyone," Merlin explained. "Do you even have any yet?"

"No, not really...well besides starting that fire a few weeks ago...why? you sound like sort of an expert on this subject..." She said.

"Well I read a lot of Gauis' textbooks!"Merlin cut her off. "They deal extensively with magic."

"In any case, thank you. I don't feel so alone now. Now that somebody knows. Oh, I knew I could trust you!" Morgana buried her head into his chest.

"Nor do I feel alone now," Merlin thought to himself. But now was not the time to tell her about his issues that were identical. "If you ever are scared, or need help, I will be here, I promise."

Morgana kissed him then, but slowly, not like the previous night when everything had been in haste and mad desire. "Stop making me want to marry you, you oaf!"

Merlin chuckled. "I am a man of many charms."

The door swung open, causing Merlin and Morgana to shriek, and the figure in the doorway to gasp.

"What are you two doing?!" Gwen screeched. "Okay, never mind, I don't want to know. I think by what I have heard everyone else say what happened last night, I can assume."

"It wasn't just us, then?" Merlin sighed in relief.

Gwen laughed, a little too loudly. "Haha! No! Trust me, you were not the only ones."

Morgana snickered. "Oh so you mean you fell victim to it too?"

Gwen threw open a trunk and began pulling out fresh linens. "I...I may have."

"Oh gods, that image is mentally scarring!" Morgana groaned.

"And this," Gwen pointed at them, "Isn't?"

Morgana slapped Merlin's arm playfully. "Well, we should probably get out of the bed."

"Oh...right," Merlin flung himself out quickly. "I should probably leave too, shouldn't I."

"Um, yes," Gwen replied to that though it was not directed at her. "And quickly. The king is calling down all the guests to the great hall to discuss this matter. Rumors of these incidents being a result of sorcery are flying rampant! The servants are especially suspect."

Merlin and Morgana turned to each other, their eyes wide with fear, and gulped in unison.

**Oh No! The love potion clearly did work for some people. But I hope we have all learned a valuable lesson about watching how much you drink through this! What will happen next? What will Uther do...duh duh duh...**


	17. Chapter 17

**Just a wee chapter showing a bit of the aftermath...also buying myself some time here as I plan the ending :P I have an interesting ending planned. It might even call for a sequel...I don't know yet. **

"Attention, attention, everyone!" Uther's voice rang out to every corner of the grand hall, which was filled with the victims of last nights love potion.

The hall quickly fell to a hush.

Morgana was fidgeting nervously in her chair, which was to the right of Uther's throne. She hoped he wouldn't ask, in front of everybody no less, if she had fallen under this spell.

Arthur sat in his chair to the left of the throne, doing much the same, twiddling his thumbs. Everyone had seen how interested he had been in Lady Gwenhywfach, and if he said it had not been her he had well... indulged his whims with, there would be questions of who he did. He could just lie though, say he had not fallen victim. But that was likely not going to be taken for truth. From the looks on everybody's faces, it was unlikely many had escaped the love potion's consequences

"Did everyone enjoy their evening last night?" Was the first question out of Uther's mouth.

Morgana looked at him in bewilderment. Was that a smile on his face?

The court began to mumble various things.

Oh gods, he really was smiling...

"Oh I'm so pleased you did! But it has come to my attention that a few of you believe you were under a love spell last night and some disrespectable things occurred last night. Hah! I think not. Admit your lust!" Uther said. "That is all it was."

Had Morgana been drinking something, she surely would have choked. This wasn't the Uther she had been living with for the past twelve years speaking! Usually with the first mention of magic he was on the issue like it was a wildfire, relentlessly pursuing it until it, or rather in the case of magic, someone, had been exterminated.

Then he turned to her. "Morgana, did anything like this happen to you?"

She looked at the floor. "Uh..."

"Well?" Uther asked.

"Yes," she hissed. The truth would come out sooner or later. Better to just get it out.

Arthur shot her a "I totally know who it was and now I'm scarred for life" look.

She shrugged.

"I beg your pardon, what?" Uther blinked.

"I said, yes, I fell victim to it," Morgana repeated.

"And who exactly was this man of choice?" Uther asked. Strangely, he did not look unhappy, just a bit shocked.

Oh gods? Was he thinking this was a brilliant excuse to find her a husband or something?

"I feel it would be only, er, proper to protect their identity. We were under a spell after all. It was not their fault," Morgana insisted, looking in Merlin's direction for a brief moment as she fanned her face which was growing red from embarrassment.

"Right..." Uther began. Quickly, he turned around to Arthur. "And you?"

"Uh...yes," Arthur replied tentatively, "It ... um, happened to me as well."

Uther laughed. "Well, I don't think I need to ask who your companion of choice was."

Morgana could see Gwen standing among the throngs of people, blushing furiously.

At least she was not being asked in front of the entire court! Gods, this was humiliating. Morgana hung her head, her hair covering the mortified expression she wore on her face.

"Father! I don't think this is the proper time to be singling out who slept with whom!" Morgana heard Arthur hiss into Uther's ear. "In front of all these people."

"Oh Arthur, don't be silly, it's not like some whole big scandal or anything. It's just love!" Uther hissed back, before turning to speak to the court once more. "Well then," Uther said, "I am afraid we must look into this more. Perhaps it was a love spell, but perhaps this has just brought many people together as well! We should think of it as a good thing!"

Morgana could not believe she was hearing this. Was he still under the spell?

It only took one glance to confirm that, seeing as he was gazing dreamily at Lady Georgianna.

Ugh! Gross. Uther in love. She didn't even want to think about it.

There were some general mumblings from the crowd.

"I will look into it more, but for now, just go enjoy your new loves, for love is such a beautiful thing!" Uther declared, before descending down the dais and heading straight for Lady Georgianna's arms.

Arthur looked over at Morgana, his eyes wide. "What the hell was that?"

She shrugged. "I see the spell did not wear off on everyone!"

"And if you did indeed , er, you know, with who I think, I am going to be traumatized for the rest of my days!" Arthur added.

Morgana stood up and brushed off her dress, began to walk down the dais to leave, but not before turning to Arthur and saying, "Well then, I hope you enjoy being traumatized for the rest of your days!"


End file.
